


Брин возвращается домой

by HaruIchigo



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Psychological Trauma, Religious Guilt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: "Гален Эрсо перепрограммировал меня"(с)





	Брин возвращается домой

**Author's Note:**

> 1)Некоторые названия и событий - отсылка к новеллизации "Изгой-1: Катализатор". Но на общий смысл это практически не влияет.  
> 2)Культ тринадцати виллов Джеды это мой хэдканон, но не моё изобретение. Если после фика захотите узнать больше, погуглите "кумари", там интересно!  
> 3)В тексте использован художественный перевод народной (до сих пор спорят, чьей именно) песни Sari Gelin

– Кто такой Брин? Помните, был такой старый сериал из ГолоНета, детский. Что-то про путешествия и магию. Лестница… “Лестница Октава”! Как там начиналось… Кто в бою непобедим? Брин! Не сражается один! Брин! Злой Галактус… на-на-на-на… Брина погубить он хочет… дальше я не помню. Прилипчивая мелодия, теперь буду петь её весь день.  
– Ничего, вы быстро её забудете.  
– Нет, не забуду. Я с детства её помню.  
– Кого?  
– Кого?  
Он начал уставать от этого разговора. Голова жутко, дико болела, белизна комнаты выедала глаза. Он уже сказал всё, что мог. Он всё отдал. Он говорил только правду. Что ещё им нужно?  
– Вы помните кто вы, и где вы?  
Это был неожиданно трудный вопрос. Он нахмурился.  
– Я… – Он попытался сфокусировать зрение. – Я… я прохожу комиссию, подал документы на пилота истребителя. А вы…  
Аморфное нечто, темневшее рядом, приобрело человеческие черты.  
– А вы… доктор-мозгоправ, который должен решить, годен я или нет по психическим показателям. Но я забыл… забыл, как вас зовут.  
– Бор, – дружелюбно подсказал “доктор”, поглаживая его виски холодными, мокрыми пальцами. – Бор Галлет. Большая удача, что вы попались мне.  
Удача.  
_Удача._

***

Он считал себя удачливым.  
За спиной – пыльная Джедда и имперская лётная академия, впереди – вся галактика! Жаркие планеты, холодные планеты, живые миры и гибнущие, – все ждут его.  
Вот идёт Бодхи Рук, счастливец. Не каждому удаётся сдать все экзамены так, чтобы учителя закрыли глаза на все грехи, и стать пилотом! Пилотом грузовика, но какое это имеет значение!  
Он считал себя счастливым, пока шаттл не поломался однажды на Иду.  
Он считал себя... да что он знал тогда!

Сказать по правде, все миры быстро начали казаться ему похожими один на другой: одинаковые ангары, одинаковые кантины в космопорту, в кантинах одинаковый сброд, который может и из разных видов, но ведёт себя одинаково мерзко.  
Пайки в вакуумных упаковках, дешёвые гостиницы-капсулы. Плохой растворимый каф.  
У него редко было время заходить подальше в города. Даже древнюю и прекрасную столицу Набу он запомнил в основном как линию складов на пустыре.  
Иду отличалась ото всех только отвратительной погодой, стоявшей большую часть года, и неудобной посадочной площадкой среди острых скал.  
Остальное – обычная рутина: Бодхи садился на площадку или загонял грузовик в ангар, отмечался у робота-секретаря, выгружал контейнеры и улетал обратно. Иногда болтал с охранником, но тот не рассказывал ничего интересного, только сам жадно выспрашивал последние новости: на базе были перебои с ГолоНетом.  
Бодхи знал, что здесь живут учёные, и что-то изобретают для империи, но их самих видел только издалека. До того дня как поломался на Иду.  
Приборы показывали, что полетел кальцинатор, и Бодхи по пояс залез под обшивку, пытаясь выяснить, который из трёх. Он как раз начал раскручивать первый, но кто-то с силой выдернул его на свет.  
Бодхи представлял учёных спокойными, солидными и нерешительными. Он не ожидал, что столкнётся на исследовательской базе с огромным, злым забраком.  
– Что ты притащил?! – прошипел забрак сквозь зубы. – Что за дрянь ты опять притащил, мать твою?!  
Прежде, чем Бодхи успел ответить, забрак сграбастал его за грудки, и поднял.  
– Давай, говори! – Жёлтые глаза горели ненавистью. – Кому ты их перепродаёшь, а?! Кому?!  
– Хватит меня трясти! – Бодхи попытался вывернуться, но ноги не доставали до пола. – Я ничего не продаю! Все контейнеры опечатаны, ясно тебе?!  
Его хватали и трясли не первый раз, – можно сказать, так прошла вся его сознательная жизнь. Он знал пару приёмов, но бить учёного...  
– Доктор Сазен! – маленький, тощий старичок вбежал на борт и чуть не упал, поскользнувшись на отвёртке. – Что вы себе позволяете! Это неприемлемо!  
– Это не кайбер! Он опять притащил бесполезный мусор! И мы должны с этим работать?!  
– Я уже позвал Эрсо, он со всем разберётся, пожалуйста...  
– Эрсо мне не нужен, я сам могу поговорить с этим проходимцем. – Он угрожающе притянул Бодхи к себе, глядя ему прямо в глаза. – Как следует.  
– Думаю, я тебе всё-таки понадоблюсь, Селен. Чтобы составить рапорт, – спокойно произнёс кто-то из-за спины забрака.  
Бодхи не заметил,как появился третий учёный, в такой же форме, как остальные, но чем-то другой. В нём чувствовалась власть.  
Забрак медленно поставил Бодхи на землю.  
– Ты видел, что в контейнерах, Эрсо? Мы не можем с этим работать, ещё одна неделя насмарку. Как минимум неделя.  
– Да, я видел. Я сообщу директору Креннику. Пока мы идём по графику. – В его хриплом голосе было что-то странное. Что-то царапнуло Бодхи, и не его одного: Селен скривился.  
– Креннику? О, уж ты-то сообщишь!  
– Доктор Сазен! – возмутился второй учёный. – Прекратите немедленно!  
Забрак явно хотел сказать что-то ещё, но лишь молча вышел под дождь, старик поспешил за ним. Гален не удостоил их взглядом.  
– Как вас зовут? – спросил он, изучая Бодхи. Его золотисто-карие, почти нечеловеческие глаза, не выражали никаких эмоций.  
– Бодхи Рук. – Бодхи стащил разгрузочный жилет. – Можете посмотреть мой навигатор, я ни разу не отклонился от курса, нигде не задерживался. Все контейнеры были отпечатаны!  
– Навигатор можно взломать, пломбы подделать. – Эрсо не угрожал, он просто констатировал факт. – Идёмте, энсин Рук, мне нужно подать рапорт директору Креннику.  
– На меня?! Я ничего не сделал! – Бодхи не собирался сдаваться. Его карьера только началась, такое обвинение легко поставило бы на ней крест, но этому мужику с эмоциями киборга было всё равно. Он вышел из отсека, и Бодхи пришлось тащиться за ним.

Бодхи думал, что база учёных внутри полна интересных штук и странных механизмов, но если они и были, то где-то за скучными белыми стенами.  
Он думал, что у учёных роскошные светлые кабинеты-лаборатории, но Эрсо привёл его в пустую столовую. Самую обычную, как в общежитии пилотов.  
– Каф или чай? – спросил он, отвернувшись к автомату.  
– Каф, – мрачно буркнул Бодхи.  
– Вы ужинали?  
– Нет, но ничего, у меня на борту есть стандартный...  
Гален, не слушая, нажал кнопку кухонного лифта, и через пару минут поставил перед Бодхи поднос. Каф пах кафом, а не помоями, тушёные овощи и мясо выглядели такими настоящими, что Бодхи чуть не заплакал. Хоть одна его теория про учёных оказалась верна – кормили их от души.  
Но что в этом хорошего, если тебя только что назвали вором?  
– Вам нужен мой номер и код корабля? – мрачно спросил Бодхи с набитым ртом. Он ждал, что Эрсо сейчас достанет датапад, но тот просто сел напротив с чашкой чаю.  
– Нет. Простите за неудобство. Я не буду подавать официальный рапорт, мне просто нужно было успокоить коллег. Я не думаю, что вы вор. Вы не выглядите ни наглым, ни глупым. Скорее всего, подмена происходит на самом месторождении, и лучше чтобы директор Кренник узнал об этом напрямую.  
Он говорил всё так же спокойно и механически. От этого вся благодарность Бодхи тут же улетучилась. Этот человек не пожалел его, он просто не видел смысла в том, чтоб сдавать какого-то пилота властям.  
Вот и всё.  
– Это так важно, да? То, что вы тут строите. – Бодхи задумался, не попросить ли добавки, но гордость победила.  
– Этот метеоспутник поможет в освоении новых миров.  
Чем дольше они говорили, тем меньше Бодхи нравился этот человек. В нём было что-то пугающее, от него хотелось сбежать. Не опасность, не угроза, что-то другое, ещё хуже.  
И всё-таки, нельзя было уйти, не поблагодарив. Его так учили. Учили, что он должен помогать всем, всегда.  
– Спасибо, доктор Эрсо...  
– Просто Гален.  
– Гален. Спасибо. Если я могу вам чем-то помочь, перебрать тот кайбер, только скажите. Может вместе мы найдём хорошие куски, хоть пару!  
Гален покачал головой.  
– Это бесполезно. Грубый, мутный кристалл может повредить систему.  
– А если поискать на соседних планетах? Купить с рук, – Бодхи знал, что несёт чушь, но ему показалось, что Гален посмотрел на него с интересом. И от этого легче стало дышать.  
– Империя реквизировала всё. Мне жаль, но вы ничем не сможете помочь.  
– А какого размера кристалл вам нужен?  
Гален задумался.  
– Для некоторых тестов на мини-модели мне достаточно даже двухсантиметрового. Тогда я смог бы сделать предварительные расчёты и не терять неделю. Но от того, что вы привезли, не отколоть и двух сантиметров. Кристаллы даже не огранены как следует.  
– Тогда… – Бодхи расстегнул ворот формы и вытянул из-под одежды скрытый, хранящий тепло тела кайбер на шнурке. – Может этот подойдёт?  
Он часто попадал в неприятности из-за того, что не мог вовремя промолчать или сказать “нет”.  
Если б он сказал “нет” Уго Тйину тогда, на Джеде, не заработал бы условный срок за ставки.  
Если бы он промолчал, когда Юлали, сестра Джакса, сказала, что хочет покататься на спидере, не оказался бы в суде за угон и опасное вождение.  
Если бы он просто допил каф, попрощался и ушёл чинить кальцинатор…  
– Я могу дать вам его на время.  
Гален принял кристалл в руки осторожно и нежно, будто бабочку с хрупкими крыльями.  
Долгую минуту он вглядывался в кайбер, разглядывал его на свет, ощупывал, но не автоматически, а словно пытался вспомнить что-то. Так вспоминают забытый сон.  
– Яркий розовый оттенок... – пробормотал он под нос, и Бодхи почудилось в его голосе облегчение.  
– Мне его подарили, поэтому, ну... он точно не расколется?  
– Нет. Конечно нет. – Гален погладил грань кайбера. – Если у вас есть время, идёмте со мной. Не обещаю, что будет интересно, но зато убедитесь, что он в безопасности.  
К тому времени Бодхи начал жалеть, что отдал подарок чужому человеку. Ему казалось, что если он сейчас развернётся и уйдёт на корабль, то никогда больше не увидит кайбер. Свой живой кайбер.  
Может это и к лучшему? Сколько раз он сам думал вышвырнуть его в космос, только б не думать и не вспоминать…  
Но уничтожить или отдать другому – есть разница.  
Тогда он думал, что только поэтому пошёл с Галеном в его небольшую, уютную лабораторию, смежную с жилыми комнатами. В лаборатории помещалось немного: спящие мониторы, голографы, ворох датакарт, стол, заваленный чертежами какая-то внушительная стальная штука, занимавшая половину пространства и похожая на уменьшенную копию Корусканта сверху – на тот Корускант, который Бодхи привык видеть.  
Его кристалл, снятый со шнурка, увенчал самую высокую "башню", и мониторы тут же ожили.  
Бодхи ждал, что Гален предложит ему сесть, но тот больше не обращал на него внимания. К счастью, в комнате нашёлся не занятый непонятными деталями стул.  
Гален явно предпочитал работать стоя. Он постоянно двигался, что-то вбивал на клавиатуре, тут же отходил, следя за какими-то показателями, хмурился, бормотал...  
Постепенно, его бормотание и гудение машин слилось в единый уютный, убаюкивающий шум.  
Задрёмывая, Бодхи вспомнил, на что похож был его страх перед Галеном, от которого хотелось сбежать, вырваться на свежий воздух.

Детстко, тот вечер, на закате. Полутёмный зал, где сидел Хранитель Илис, обряженный, готовый к похоронам. Мёртвый. Восковой. В одной окоченевшей руке он держал церемониальный меч, в другой – Бодхи знал – были зажаты стальные кругляши, погребальные деньги. Челюсть Хранителя подвязали шарфом, а глаза...  
Бодхи помнил, как подошёл нему, вздрагивая от каждого шороха, как заглянул снизу-вверх в заострившееся лицо, и едва не закричал.  
Гробовщики крепко сшили веки покойника, но один глаз приоткрылся, и влажно глядел на маленького, живого мальчика, и это был не взгляд Хранителя Илиса, которого Бодхи знал.  
Это был взгляд мертвеца.  
Такой же, как у Галена Эрсо.

***  
Бодхи проснулся внезапно, как от толчка, и понял, что уснул лицом в стол.  
– Извините, я лучше пойду, – пробормотал Бодхи, украдкой стирая со стола лужицу слюны. Гален вздрогнул и удивлённо обернулся к нему. Он выглядел растерянным, смущённым.  
И живым.  
– Вы здесь... Сила, простите, я совсем забыл. Я отвык, что рядом кто-то…  
"Я никто", – чуть не сказал Бодхи, но прикусил язык. Зачем такое говорить? Это странно.  
Секунда, и Гален снова собрался. Даже его взгляд потух.  
– Простите ещё раз.  
– А, ничего. Оставьте его пока себе, если надо. Я буду тут через три дня, привезу продукты. Если меня, конечно, не вышвырнут, а меня, наверное, вышвырнут, не станут разбираться.  
Бодхи попытался улыбнуться, будто увольнение с имперской службы было ерундовым делом, но на душе мууки скребли. Куда бы там Гален ни обратился, чиновникам проще найти козла отпущения и замять дело.  
– Они станут разбираться. Это важный проект, Кренник не закроет на него глаза и найдёт настоящего виновника.  
Бодхи не очень ему поверил. Что может знать учёный, живущий в тепличных условиях, о настоящей подлости?  
– Если меня выгонят, передайте кайбер с другим пилотом, а если вы замолвите словечко и сработает, привезу вам всё, что скажете. Даже неонанский сыр. Или что-нибудь погорячее: Тонирэй, винтажное. Я знаю, где достать. Хотите?  
Гален улыбнулся едва-едва.  
– Я скучаю по молоку банты, – признался он. Бодхи удивился, но не стал переспрашивать. Молоко банты продавали везде, и если бы Гален захотел, то смог бы достать его в любой момент. В чём же дело?  
Он ещё не понимал тогда, где оказался. База была для него просто убежищем для учёных, где жили шесть старикашек, злющий забрак и странный Гален Эрсо. Если бы они не хотели спокойно работать вдали от шума, то не забрались бы так далеко, на Иду.

***

Три дня Бодхи был как на иголках. Он всё ждал, что его вызовут к старшему офицеру, будут допрашивать, что вот-вот на личную почту упадёт приказ об отстранении или повестка трибунала. Но ничего не происходило.  
На третьи стандартные сутки он загрузил вместе с ящиками шесть бутылок синего молока с мультяшной бантой на упаковке.  
И только на полпути к Иде спохватился, что Гален ведь просто пошутил...  
Но не везти же бутылки обратно на Кариду.

– Я сам к вам приду, – негромко сказал Гален, столкнувшись с Бодхи в белом, скучном коридоре. – Не нужно чтоб нас видели вместе.  
– Почему? – Это было так странно, что Бодхи даже не успел обидеться.  
Но Гален не ответил.  
Он действительно пришёл вечером. Пришёл, и сел в кресло второго пилота, закинув ногу на ногу.

– Вы действительно привезли молоко. – Он улыбнулся так тепло, что все сомнения растаяло – он не шутил. – Вы очень исполнительный человек, правда? Империи повезло.  
Вот это уже была шутка, Бодхи точно знал. И всё равно покраснел.  
– Я, эээ... нет, не повезло, я никто, просто вожу грузовик. И молоко – это мелочь, я же обещал, но вы могли бы просто указать в списке...  
– Мне не хотелось, – просто ответил Гален, и добавил, задумчиво вглядываясь во тьму за стеной дождя. – Очень давно.  
Какое-то время они молчали. Бодхи чувствовал себя неловко: почему этот человек здесь? О чём с ним говорить? Почему он не уходит?  
От отчаяния он уже собирался достать из подсумка карты, хотя уже месяц как запретил себе играть даже на интерес.  
– Откуда вы? – вдруг спросил Гален, доставая из упаковки бутылку молока.  
– С Джеды.  
– С Джеды! Я всегда хотел там побывать, посмотреть на Храм Хранителей. Вы видели его изнутри?  
– Я… – Бодхи давно ни с кем не говорил про Храм, и вдруг обнаружил, что не может. Что слова не рождаются в голове, не идут из горла. Что там, где были Хранители, осталась пустота.  
Он помнил их. Он помнил всё. Он носил их кайбер.  
Но не мог. Просто не мог.  
– Я видел его, да. Очень большой.  
Вот и всё. Гален должен был посмеяться над тем, какой он идиот, но Гален не смеялся.  
– Вы женаты? – спросил он вместо этого. Этот вопрос почему-то любили задавать все старше сорока стандартных лет, и Бодхи каждый раз чувствовал себя неловко – не мог дать правильный ответ.  
– Нет. Да мне и некогда даже знакомиться! Ну вы знаете, жизнь пилота: я всегда на маршруте, а в выходные сплю. И… для семьи нужны деньги, я не могу вот так.  
Он не стал рассказывать, насколько всё было запутанно на самом деле. Какая уж тут семья, когда твёрдо решаешь познакомиться с хорошенькой тви’леккой в кантине, а на следующее утро просыпаешься между двумя здоровыми кореллианцами и понимаешь, что те шоты “для храбрости” были лишними.  
Какая семья, когда на бегах раз за разом не везёт, и деньги вылетают в трубу, даже когда кажется, что дело верное.  
Ему казалось, что Гален, на вид такой интеллигентный, не поймёт. А он почему-то хотел понравиться Галену.  
– А вы? У вас есть семья?  
Гален открыл молоко, сделал большой глоток, задумчиво утёр рот.  
– Моя жена погибла, – сказал он и замолчал. Бодхи не стал допытываться.  
Им обоим было тяжело сидеть вот так, теперь он особенно остро это чувствовал. И всё-таки никто из них не уходил.  
Наконец, Гален то ли сжалился, то ли случайно попал в точку.  
– Старый шаттл, – сказал он, и Бодхи чуть не подпрыгнул от облегчения: о кораблях он готов был говорить хоть до утра.  
– Новый дали парню, который племянник одного офицера... а я ничей племянник, так что сами видите. Тут постоянно что-то ломается, так что если буду аварийно чиниться на Иду, угостите ужином? Снова.  
Он спохватился, что вышло похоже на флирт, но Гален кажется ничего не заметил.  
– Вам стоило подумать раньше – мягко упрекнул он. – Никто не запрещал вам заходить на станцию.  
– Ну, вы теперь запрещаете!  
– Простите. – Гален взглянул на него неожиданно серьёзно. – Здесь скучно, люди постоянно сплетничают. Не хочу вдруг узнать от Кренника, что я подговариваю пилота устроить побег.  
Бодхи стало неуютно.  
– А вы подговариваете? – прямо спросил он, глядя Галену в глаза.  
– Нет. – Тот не отвернулся. – Я считаю, что у каждого человека есть своё место в жизни. Я нашёл своё. Здесь я могу сделать больше, чем где бы то ни было. Могу сделать нечто действительно важное.  
Он говорил устало, будто предназначение давило на него.  
– Что в этом плохого? В том, чтобы найти своё место? – вырвалось у Бодхи.  
– Простите? – Гален удивлённо взглянул на него.  
– Вы так сказали это, будто… слушайте, я вас совсем не знаю, мне просто показалось. Показалось, что вы не очень рады тут работать, потому что если б у вас всё было нормально, вы бы занимались чем-то поинтереснее, а не сидели с каким-то пилотом. Извините.  
И вдруг, Гален рассмеялся. У него был приятный, хриплый смех, негромкий и грустный, но искренний.  
– Я никогда не был хорошим собеседником, а теперь, наверное, совсем превратился в старого зануду. Здесь действительно не с кем поговорить о чём-то кроме кайберов, Бодхи. – Он поднялся. – Я даже не подумал, что пришёл без спроса, мне хотелось с вами встретиться. Одни и те же люди, одни и те же лица каждый день… бывает тяжело, но пока я не увидел вас, я даже не думал о том, насколько.  
– Тогда я вам только всё испортил.  
Гален покачал головой.  
– Я надеюсь, мы разговариваем не в последний раз. Берегите себя.  
Он ушёл, и словно какая-то тень покинула шаттл вместе с ним.  
Бодхи выдохнул и закинул ноги на приборную панель.  
Почему так бывает?  
Ему хотелось видеть Галена, узнать его лучше.  
Ему хотелось бежать от его мёртвого взгляда на другой конец галактики.  
"Я расскажу ему о чем-нибудь", – решил он. – "Я что-нибудь придумаю в следующий раз".

И он усиленно думал, собирал байки в космопорту, искал что-нибудь интересное в своей собственной, скучной жизни. Что порадует человека, сидящего взаперти на дождливой планете?  
Нашедшего своё предназначение.  
Бодхи давно не думал о том, что это значит. Когда-то ему много говорили о предназначении, о цели, а потом всё рухнуло. И что толку говорить? Он рад был что закончил академию, что получил работу. Маму это не впечатлило бы, но маму уже давно ничего не могло впечатлить, – она не дожила до его выпускного.  
У него были приятели, – те, которые не отвернулись от него, когда прошёл слух, что он жульничает в сабакк. Была своя комната в пилотском общежитии на Кариде, и всё, что его заботило – получить спокойный маршрут, за который платят побольше, перебраться поближе к Корусканту, снять хотя бы маленькую квартиру. Чтоб можно было привести приличную девушку. Или мужчину. Но лучше девушку.  
Он составил целый список, который должен был привести к неизбежному успеху:  
\- перестать играть;  
\- перестать цеплять мужчин в кантинах;  
\- перестать пить с памартенцами (или хотя бы не брать с собой наличку);  
\- откладывать деньги;  
\- перестать суетиться и болтать, особенно перед начальством;  
\- перестать пить столько кафа;  
\- начать ходить в тренажёрный зал;  
\- начать чётко и ясно отвечать на приказы;  
\- прочитать ту книжку Орсона Кренника "На снежных вершинах побед: секрет успешности имперских офицеров".  
\- начать завтракать кашей, а не печеньем  
\- перестать курить маркан. Совсем. Даже если предложат на халяву.  
\- ещё раз подать заявку на экзамен пилота TIE.

Чёткий и ясный, выполнимый список.  
И всё равно, он думал о непонятном “предназначении”. Думал о Галене.  
Каково это – быть имперским учёным, таким, дико умным, получать какие-то невероятные деньги... (Бодхи не знал точно, что именно это за деньги, но был уверен – их достаточно чтоб стать счастливым). Делать что угодно.  
Каково это, быть человеком, с которым советуется… мофф, например? Или директор Кренник.  
Добиться чего-то. Быть кем-то. Каково это?  
Он, конечно, не спросил, о таком не спрашивают.  
Тонкие морщинки залегли в уголках тёплых, карих глаз Галена, это значило, что когда-то он много улыбался. И Бодхи готов был показаться нелепым, смешным, лишь бы отогнать пугающую смертную тень.  
– Вы тогда попросили у меня молоко, – сказал он однажды. – Попросите ещё что-нибудь!  
Внезапно установилась хорошая погода, и они сидели рядом у открытого грузового люка, глядя, как изломанные серые скалы вгрызаются в ярко-синее небо.  
– Попросить? Не могу придумать сходу. – Гален задумчиво потёр серебристую бородку. Щетина росла у него странно, как мех у животного: по бокам серебряные полосы, а в середине тёмная. Бодхи часто ловил себя на том, что разглядывает её, пытаясь разгадать секрет.  
– Может шоколад?  
– Бодхи, зачем вам это? Вы не обязаны делать мне подарки.  
Бодхи не смог бы ответить, зачем, только б запутался ещё больше.  
– Мне не сложно. Совсем.  
– Тогда обмен. У меня ничего нет кроме знаний, так что предлагаю их. Вы играете в шахматы? Это старая игра, того же рода что деджарик.  
При слове "играете" Бодхи поморщился. Он не играл уже почти месяц и очень гордился собой, но шахматы, это ведь благородный спорт, безопасный. На них нельзя делать ставки.  
– Нет, но я быстро учусь! У вас не будет со мной проблем! Конечно, я не самый умный пилот в галактике, но это же не настолько сложно...  
Гален улыбнулся, и улыбка словно осветила всё его лицо.  
– У меня не бывает с вами проблем, Бодхи. Мне повезло.  
Всё складывалось прекрасно. Шахматы оказались не сложнее деджарика, и теперь ему удивительно было, – почему он не взялся за них раньше?  
Они с Галеном играли на борту шаттла. Играли так, будто у них было всё время мира: никуда не спеша, тщательно обдумывая каждый ход над чашкой травяного чая. Когда Гален уставал ждать, он черкал что-то в настоящем, бумажном блокноте. И никогда не торопил.  
Бодхи казалось, что они полные противоположности. Гален был мягким и нетребовательным, но твёрдым, решительным. Когда он забывался и расслаблялся, в каждом его движении чувствовалась спокойная уверенность, мягкая сила. Ему не нужно было доказывать, что он настоящий мужчина. Он просто был им. Если б Бодхи не знал его, принял бы за пилота истребителя.  
Впрочем, он ловил себя на мысли, что и так совсем не знает Галена. Что такое пара историй о том, как он работал то там, то здесь, изучая альтернативные источники энергии на далёких планетах! Он как будто всегда избегал главного. Того, что раньше времени сводило его в могилу, будто незаживающая рана, скрытая под аккуратной униформой.  
Бодхи готов был привезти ему что угодно, хоть луну с неба, только бы остановить это, но Галену ничего не было нужно.  
– Вы задерживаетесь тут ради того, чтобы сыграть со мной в шахматы, – ответил он в очередной раз, быстро взглянув на Бодхи, и снова уткнувшись в блокнот. –Вы не представляете, как приятно хоть иногда видеть кого-то… другого. И кого-то, кто не годится тебе в отцы.  
Бодхи впервые подумал, что не знает, сколько лет Галену. Он был старше, намного, но не старый. Взрослый. Просто... серебряный. Седеющим его назвать язык не поворачивался.  
– Есть же доктор, как его… Сазен? Он молодой.  
– У него сложный характер. Ему здесь приходится тяжелее, чем мне, и… мы не ладим. Хотя он прекрасный специалист.  
– Типичный забрак! – Бодхи закатил глаза. – Им вообще никто не нравится.  
Гален приподнял брови.  
– Я не думаю, что это связано с его расой. У него есть причины.  
Бодхи нервно откашлялся, с ужасом понимая, что облажался. Это же не ангар, где свои правила и свои шуточки. В мире Галена такое просто не принято.  
– А что вы там всё время пишете? – Он решил побыстрее перевести разговор на что-то безопасное. – Записываете ходы?  
– Почти. Я привык всё время работать, привык записывать всё, что в голову придёт. – Гален вдруг улыбнулся. – И не только.  
Он развернул блокнот желтоватыми страницами к Бодхи.  
Среди каких-то формул, значков и строк бисерного почерка, вдруг возникали рисунки.  
Рисунки, которых он совсем не ожидал там увидеть.  
Гален всё нарисовал неправильно. Волосы, вечно спутанные так, что не раздерёшь, сделал волнистыми; лягушачьи глаза – большими, блестящими, затенёнными густыми ресницами. Слишком здоровенный рот стал чувственным, толстые губы – мягкими, торчащие концы ушей – необычными, немного заострёными.  
Печальное лицо, задумчивое лицо, любопытное, полное надежды...  
– Я не такой. – Бодхи отвернулся, будто Гален мог схватить его смущение и навсегда перенести на бумагу. – Вы всё приукрашиваете, художники всегда так… Одна девушка мне говорила, что я похож на фатира. Я похож на фатира?  
– Нет, ты не похож на фатира. Я ведь просто рисую то, что вижу, – Гален улыбнулся. – Красивого молодого мужчину. Конечно, из меня слабый портретист. Один мой... университетский товарищ, архитектор, прекрасно рисовал, постоянно упражнялся на мне. К сожалению, он давно это забросил, а я наоборот снова начал.  
– У вас хорошо получается. – Бодхи окончательно уткнулся в доску, делая вид, что думает над ходом. Будь на Иду был не так влажно, он бы просто вспыхнул и загорелся на месте.  
– Спасибо, – рассеянно отозвался Гален. Он смотрел куда-то в сторону, снова отыскивая что-то за стеной дождя. – Одно время мы с женой работали на корпорацию Церпен, на Валте. Лира была на последнем месяце, и тут нас взяли в плен местные сепаратисты. Они прекрасно с нами обращались, но держали в разных камерах. Ты не представляешь, что я чувствовал: Лира вот-вот должна родить, а я не могу быть рядом, даже не знаю, как она! Я писал ей письма, и чтобы как-то её повеселить, рисовал рожицы, которые видел в неровной каменной породе. Всё закончилось хорошо, она родила прелестную, здоровую девочку... – Его голос странно дрогнул. – Джин...  
Он умолк и резко захлопнул ежедневник.  
– Тот мой знакомый, – снова начал он неестественно бодро, без всякой связи.– Он мог весь семестр бегать по вечеринкам, а в последнюю неделю запирался в комнате и работал, без сна, без отдыха. Мы менялись ролями: теперь он забывал есть, а я приносил ему обед. Обычно бывало наоборот. Помню, ему нужно было нарисовать здание оперного театра, для зачёта. Он ушёл с утра, и даже к вечеру не вернулся. На Корусканте лил такой же дождь как здесь, я взял зонт и пошёл искать его... И только представь, он сидел в сквере, накинув дождевик, и рисовал, рисовал ничего не замечая. Ему не нужна была моя помощь. Но я всё равно остался с ним.  
Гален снова умолк.  
– Вы с ним общаетесь? – спросил Бодхи, пытаясь хоть как-то поддержать неловкий разговор.  
– Да. Мы видимся. Но теперь мы стали совсем другими. Это не важно, – он потянулся за чашкой и чуть не сбил фигуры. – Бодхи, расскажите про Священный город. Это правда, что там считают Силу каким-то богом или духом?  
– Нет... нет, не совсем. – Бодхи поставил пешку на соседнюю клетку.– Виллы это духи, они как бы часть Силы... На Джеде особенно почитают тринадцать виллов, они... живут в Священном городе. Жили.  
Он умолк.  
Раньше ему казалось, что молчать с Галеном тяжело. Но почему-то говорить с ним было ещё тяжелее. Один неверный шаг, и между ними вырастала ледяная стена, – не важно, кто этот шаг сделал.  
– Сегодня дождь не такой сильный, – заметил Гален, съедая пешку бантой. Он снова стал собой – спокойным, безразличным.  
– Да. – Бодхи впервые этому обрадовался. – Но я смотрел сводки, послезавтра обещают грозу, так что, знаете, лучше спрячьте крем для загара обратно.  
Он знал, что они долго могут перебрасываться бессмысленными словами, и сейчас это его полностью устраивало.

Иногда,в мыслях, он называл Галена другом. Не так автоматически, как знакомых пилотов и диспетчеров. По-настоящему.  
Друг. Человек, который важен.  
"Тот, к кому тянется твоя душа", – говаривал отец. Раньше душа Бодхи не тянулась ни к кому. Он вообще сомневался, что она есть, ведь если Сила – выдумка джедаев и Хранителей, которые хотят только денег и власти, значит нет и души. Ничего нет.  
И все-таки, что-то в нём тянулось к Галену. Через звёзды, через световые годы. На дождливую, холодную Иду, где они бесконечно играли в шахматы и пили чай.  
Пока однажды Гален не предложил ему чего-то покрепче.

Это был поздний вечер. Бодхи решил, что это знак – он не спал уже стандартные сутки и решил заночевать на Иде. Раз уж там всё равно наступала ночь.  
Он не хотел тревожить Галена, но база не спала – отмечали чей-то юбилей. В столовой голографический прожектор сыпал конфетти, не долетавшее до пола, под потолком качались воздушные шары. Откуда-то возникли пожилые дамы с высокими причёсками – видимо жёны учёных; столы сдвинули к стенам, устроив фуршет и освободив место для танцев.  
Гален стоял в углу с бокалом чего-то зелёного. Он не замечал Бодхи, занятый своими мыслями, а Бодхи вдруг увидел его иначе.  
Белый зал ушёл куда-то далеко и превратился в полутёмную кантину. И Гален превратился в незнакомого мужчину, зашедшего выпить. Красивого необычной, странной красотой, усталого, но сильного и гордого. Серебряного.  
Если смотреть на него достаточно долго, он обернётся. Здесь надо не упустить момент и улыбнуться ему, или наклонить стакан в его сторону. Если он сделает то же самое в ответ, можно подойти. А потом... потом, как получится. Но Бодхи знал, понял точно, с пугающей ясностью, что встреть он Галена вот так, в кантине, у них никогда не дошло бы до шахмат. Не в этот вечер. Не в эту ночь.  
Он бы просто...  
Кто-то будто запустил у него в голове кино на ускоренной перемотке, показывая всё, что могло бы случиться, обдавая жаром.  
Может, ещё не поздно? Не важно, кантина или нет, у них есть время, у них есть ночь, и никто не заметит, если они уйдут.  
Гален наконец увидел его. Улыбнулся и приподнял бокал.  
Бодхи едва не побежал к нему, расталкивая людей. Он заставил себя подойти спокойно, спокойно поздороваться.  
– Выглядите усталым, – заметил Гален. – Когда вы спали в последний раз?  
Бодхи пожал плечами.  
– Ничего, я привык не спать. Энергетики и каф мои лучшие друзья. А что здесь можно пить? Что это у вас? – Он знал, что тараторит от внезапного дикого смущения, но не мог остановиться. – Похоже на коррелианский абсент, но это конечно не он, да? Нет, конечно это не он. Его же запретили.  
– Это лемберовый сок, безалкогольный. – Гален улыбнулся. – Попробуйте пунш, если не собираетесь сегодня лететь.  
Бодхи не заставил себя упрашивать. Ему хотелось напиться, то ли для храбрости, то ли чтоб не думать, – он не мог определиться.  
Первые три стакана пунша он проглотил как чёрная дыра.  
– У вас тут не очень весело, – заметил он, наливая четвёртый, и всё ещё не чувствуя эффекта. – Одни старики. А у которого из них юбилей?  
– У профессора Яна. Я рассказывал вам о Яна, знаменитый энергетик. Вон там, кажется, сейчас он будет петь. У меня плохие предчувствия.  
– О, нет! – Бодхи засмеялся, глядя на голографические буквы и картинки, всплывшие в воздухе.– Только не "Ты мой ангел с луны Иего", нет! Это самая ужасная песня в мире! Ею можно повстанцев пытать! Не удивительно, что Сазен сбежал. Может нам тоже...  
– Что? – Гален вдруг нахмурился.  
– Сазен! Видите, его нету. Я даже рад, боялся, что он опять за что-нибудь на меня набросится...  
Не слушая, Гален отставил бокал и быстро вышел из зала Бодхи бросился за ним. Молча.  
– Я что-то не то сказал? – Он почувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, который влез во взрослые дела, не понимая, что творится.  
– Нет, нет. – Гален остановился у серой двери, неотличимой от остальных, и постучал.  
– Селен! – Бодхи впервые видел, чтоб он так волновался. – Селен! Ты там?!  
– Может, он...  
– Помолчите. Селен! – он несколько раз нажал входную кнопку на панели, но ничего не произошло. – У охранника есть мастер-ключ, Бодхи, пожалуйста...  
Его страх был заразителен. Что-то плохое не просто могло случиться. Оно случилось.  
– Далеко бежать. Погодите. – Бодхи достал из кармашка на рукаве виброотвёртку и быстро открутил шурупы с панели.– Тут стандартный замок, дешёвый, надо просто перенаправить сигнал... – Он сунул отвёртку в зубы, вынудил пинцет, и прижал крошечный кристаллик на плате. Замок вспыхнул, выбросив ворох искр прямо ему в лицо, но дверь открылась.  
На вид комната была пуста. Сазен жил аскетично: идеальный порядок, минимум мебели, строгость и чистота, – Бодхи почувствовал себя идиотом. Если забрак вдруг вернётся, кого он снова начнёт трясти? Уж точно не Галена.  
– Тут никого… – начал он, но Гален оттёр его плечом и скрылся в ванной.  
– Селен! – донёсся до Бодхи хриплый голос. – Что же вы наделали…  
Бодхи не хотел заходить, он знал, что картина, которую он увидит в ванной, будет преследовать его до конца жизни.  
И зашёл.

Вода, розовая от крови, с хлюпаньем всасывалась в слив.  
– Нужны бинты – не оборачиваясь произнёс Гален. Обеими руками он пытался зажать раны, но кровь проступала между его побелевшими пальцами.  
Сазен неподвижно сидел, привалясь к стенке душа, горячая вода поливала его и Галена. Ванная скрывалась в обжигающем пару, но забрак был бледен страшной, меловой бледностью. Он едва дышал, расфокусировано глядя в потолок.  
– Простыни, Бодхи! Не стойте!  
Простыни рвались плохо, но Бодхи как-то смог, руками и зубами разодрать одну на длинные полосы. Он не верил, что это поможет, но всё равно стоял вместе с Галеном на коленях в розовой воде, и помогал туго бинтовать безвольные руки Сазена.  
– Побудьте с ним, – коротко приказал Гален. – В лазарете должно что-то быть…  
Он ушёл не договорив.  
Бодхи остался один на один с полутрупом, под хлещущими струями горячей воды. Он изо всех сил ударил по кнопке, но душ всё не выключался, сколько бы он ни бил.  
Они с Галеном всё сделали неправильно. Нужно было…  
Он не знал, что нужно было. Ему никогда ещё не приходилось спасать самоубийц.  
Он постоянно проверял пульс Сазена, молясь в пустоту, чтобы этот идиот не умер, торопя Галена, нервно потирая глаза, рот, даже не думая, что на руках осталась кровь. Но Галена не было.  
– Эрсо… – вдруг прохрипел Сазен.  
Вода остановилась сама собой.  
– Нет. Нет, это я. Я Бодхи Рук, пилот. Помните меня?  
– Пилот… – Сазен нахмурился, припоминая. – А, тот мелкий вор… знал, что ты зверюшка Галена…  
– Я ничья не зверюшка. – Это было обидно, но Бодхи чувствовал, что нельзя молчать, нельзя, чтоб Сазен заснул. – Потерпите, Гален сейчас вернётся, мы вас подлатаем и перенесём в медотсек.  
– Я заблокировал медотсек… не надо меня спасать, Бодхи Рук… спасайся сам.  
– От чего?  
– От Эрсо… нашего доброго, понимающего Эрсо… не верь ему. Они с Кренником сладкая парочка… это их проект… они её создали, мы просто пешки…  
– Кого – её? – шёпотом переспросил Бодхи, но Сазен его не услышал. Он рванулся, будто пытаясь встать, и прохрипел в потолок, скаля острые зубы.  
– Звезду... Смерти!

***  
Гален прибежал запыхавшись, упал на колени, швырнув рядом очень знакомую Бодхи аптечку. Его корабельную аптечку.  
– Здесь есть биостеплер. – Его глаза блестели безумным огоньком. – Сейчас... размотайте бинты, я обработаю раны.  
– Не надо. – Бодхи перехватил его запястье. – Уже всё. Уже поздно.  
Он чувствовал себя безумно усталым. Словно за пять минут прошла целая жизнь.  
Селен Сазен лежал в луже собственной крови. Мёртвый. Они всё сделали неправильно, они не смогли ему помочь. И теперь Селена Сазена больше не было. Нигде. Никогда.  
Зато его кровь осталась везде: на полу, на стенах, на руках Галена, на его безумном лице. Бодхи знал, что выглядит сейчас так же.  
– Надо его завернуть во что-нибудь... Я завтра отвезу его на Кариду, но надо сообщить родственникам! Вы сообщите?  
– У него нет родственников. – Гален бережно взял труп на руки. – Больше нет. Мне так жаль, Селен, мне так жаль!  
В спальне, уложив тело на кровать, он оборачивал его одеялом бережно, будто пеленал ребёнка. И Бодхи внезапно почувствовал себя лишним. Гален вёл себя так, будто забрак был его другом, но Сазен видел в нём только врага. Почему?  
– Бодхи. – Гален неглядя подал ему ключ-карту. – Вам нужно смыть кровь и обсохнуть. Вы помните, где я живу?  
– Да, но я же пилот, я должен его отнести...  
– Пожалуйста, позвольте мне проводить его. Я захвачу для вас сменную одежду.  
Бодхи сдался. Он слишком устал для того чтобы спорить и таскать тяжести. Его хватило только на то чтобы добраться до комнаты, забросить окровавленный комбинезон в сушилку и упасть под душ, – холоднее, чем у Сазена, – вымыть кровь из волос, из бородки, вычистить из-под ногтей.  
Закончив, он почувствовал себя лучше. Чище. Фен работал как следует, не то что в корабельной душевой, в шкафчике нашёлся свежий, пахнущий чистотой белый халат.  
Бодхи подумал, что судьба – ироничная штука. Он оказался там, где планировал, вот только совсем не так, как хотел.

Комната Галена оказалась куда уютнее, чем у Сазена: пушистый ковёр с подогревом, голографическое окно за которым бежали белые облака и волновалось море.  
Стильный диван, изящный столик, кровать, безумно мягкая и уютная на вид.  
Стены заклеены бумажными чертежами и расчётами, какими-то заметками. Среди них странно выделялись яркие, разноцветные рисунки – совсем не похожие на строгую тушь Галена, детские. В них было что-то смутно знакомое, но Бодхи никак не мог вспомнить, что. Все эти странные значки и символы. И бесконечная лестница...  
Гален вернулся молча и, не глядя на Бодхи, принялся переодеваться в чистую униформу. Он уже успел где-то смыть кровь, но всё ещё вздрагивал, как от холода.  
Бодхи поспешно отвернулся.  
– Я тут подумал… – громко сказал он, привлекая внимание. – Может кто-то захочет с ним попрощаться? А то выглядит, будто мы его убили. Но мы этого не делали, конечно, но кто-то может так решить. Сначала мы исчезаем, потом его замок сломан, везде кровь, в шаттле труп…  
– Я убрал в его комнате. – Гален закончил одеваться, и положил на диван аккуратно сложенный пилотский комбинезон. – Не важно, кто и что подумает. Никто не будет задавать вопросов. Это не впервые, просто на этот раз у него получилось.  
Бодхи это не очень-то успокоило.  
– У вас есть что-нибудь выпить? – спросил он. Проверенный способ снять напряжение сейчас был бы кстати, – пунш совсем выветрился.  
Гален молча открыл бар, спрятанный за стенной панелью: полный бар. Целый музей дорогих на вид бутылок. Бодхи знал некоторые названия, и мысленно приписывал к ним цифры с вереницей нулей. Выбрать из этого было невозможно, невозможно было даже попросить.  
– Буду то же, что вы, – наконец выкрутился он. Гален покачал головой.  
– Я не пью.  
– Почему? У вас такая коллекция…  
– Не моя. В таком месте нельзя пить, особенно в одиночку – тяжело будет остановиться.  
Бодхи хотел спросить, чья она тогда, но прикусил язык. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что вся эта комната как-то не сочетается с Галеном, которого он знал или думал, что знал. Будто и она тоже была обставлена по чужому вкусу.  
– Ладно, можно тогда виски? Что-нибудь… о! У вас есть Чидоан? Никогда не пробовал, только видел, как грузят на туристические лайнеры. Говорят, его пьют всякие сенаторы. Он какой-то особенный?  
– Для меня они все одинаковые. – Гален открыл уже початую бутылку и уверенным движением плеснул в стакан. Себе он налил содовой.  
Первый стакан Бодхи опрокинул залпом, даже не задумавшись. Второй налил себе сам, чуть ли не до краёв, и пил медленнее. Ему не хотелось уходить в ночь, в дождь, на шаттл, в котором сегодня будет ночевать ещё и труп.  
Гален его не прогонял. Они сидели бок о бок на диване, каждый в своих мыслях.  
– Бодхи. – Гален вдруг повернулся к нему. – У меня есть странная просьба.  
– Давайте, –Виски наконец взял своё, мысли наскакивали одна на другую. Чидоан правда оказался хорош.  
– Могу я заплести твои волосы?  
Бодхи чуть не подавился кусочком льда. Он забыл, что не стал заплетать косу, как обычно, даже не перехватил резинкой.  
Он не заметил, когда они с Галеном успели перейти на “ты”, и понимал, что всё это не просто так, что всё это что-то значит… вернее, он отлично понимал, что это значит, но после смерти Сазена, который ещё не успел остыть, который оставил после себя запах крови, въевшийся в ноздри, у него пропало всякое желание.  
И всё равно, он молча повернулся к Галену спиной. Дождался, пока тот найдёт расчёску.  
И задержал дыхание, когда лёгкие пальцы коснулись его висков, приглаживая тоненькие непослушные волоски.  
– Сделаю всё как было, – спокойно пообещал Гален. Бодхи что-то промычал в ответ, и закрыл глаза. Никто давно не касался его волос вот так, деликатно, не пытаясь потянуть или намотать на руку.  
Никто давно не заботился о нём.  
Каждое прикосновение гребня к коже, каждое лёгкое поглаживание посылало волну мурашек по всему его телу. Он ждал, что Гален вот-вот сделает что-то ещё… но тот действительно разделил пряди и принялся заплетать косу, от макушки, как делал иногда сам Бодхи.  
– Где вы научились? – спросил он, чтобы как-то отвлечься, не разомлеть совсем…  
– У меня есть дочь. Я был не лучшим отцом, но кое-что умею.  
Он повязал резинку, и в последний раз нежно провёл кончиками пальцев по вискам, поправляя, приглаживая.  
– Вот так....  
Бодхи не шевелился, затаив дыхание.  
Гален отложил расчёску и встал налить себе ещё содовой.  
– Я скучал по этому, – признался он тихо. – Простые вещи, простые дела… никогда не знаешь, как они дороги, пока не потеряешь их.  
Бодхи поборол желание закрыть горящее лицо рукой. Отличная история – Гален просто тосковал по дочери, он совсем не имел в виду... Да и с чего бы? Он только что потерял друга, кто будет в настроении после такого?  
Но это не главный вопрос. Главный вопрос был в другом.  
– Откуда вы знали, что Сазен попытается именно сегодня? – Бодхи закинул ногу на ногу, молясь, чтобы Гален не заметил, насколько ему понравилось.  
Самое время поговорить о мертвецах, чтобы успокоиться.  
– Его родные погибли. – Гален сел в кресло напротив, задумчиво болтая содовую в бокале. Он снова сделался далёким, закрытым.  
– Погибли? Что произошло? Несчастный случай? – Бодхи неуклюже попытался влезть в комбинезон не снимая халата. Ему это даже удалось.  
– Нет. Его мать, жена и дочь ушли в сопротивление, как только его… как только он начал работать здесь. Вчера их поймали и казнили. Директор Кренник велел мне рассказать ему об этом лично, и я видел глаза Селена. Я знал, что он снова попытается, но не думал, что он заблокирует медотсек. Что он решится… – Гален закрыл лицо руками, массируя веки. – Я всегда считал, что самоубийцы подсознательно хотят, чтоб их спасли. Он не хотел. Всё это неправильно. Он ошибся, если б он только позволил мне поговорить с ним! Я бы смог его убедить…  
“Эрсо, наш добрый, понимающий Эрсо. Не верь ему”, – некстати вспомнил Бодхи.  
“Спасайся, Бодхи Рук”.  
В этом не было никакого смысла. Если только… Если Сазен специально делал вид, что они с Галеном враги? А если он разочаровался в Галене? А если Гален двойной агент...  
– Вы поддерживаете сопротивление?  
Гален вскинул голову. Чересчур резко и нервно.  
– Я оплакиваю Селена и его семью. Это трагедия, и в ней виновата Империя. И я виноват.  
– Нет, виновата только его семья. – Бодхи налил себе ещё виски, хоть и знал, что зря.– Все знают, что повстанцы просто бандиты и террористы, и тот, кто переходит на их сторону, должен понимать, что его могут убить. Им было наплевать на Сазена, на то, что он чувствует.  
Он умолк, поймав на себе ошарашенный взгляд.  
– Не ожидал от тебя таких холодных слов, – медленно проговорил Гален. – Мы ведь говорим о живых людях.  
– О людях? О повстанцах! Вы плохо меня знаете, я правда верю в Империю. В то, что Император всё сделает правильно, а если он ошибётся, сенат ему подскажет!  
– Бодхи. – Гален поднял руку, останавливая его, но Бодхи не мог остановиться, виски полыхал в его крови, как топливо.  
– Если бы не повстанцы, мы бы не тратили деньги на оружие, а потратили на нормальные грузовики для всех пилотов! И вы не представляете, как меня досматривают в каждом порту, каждый раз! Всех постоянно подозревают, все друг за другом следят… а новости вы смотрите? Эти люди, которых вам так жалко, убивают тех, кто вообще не при чём! Может и семья Сазена убивала! Всем жилось бы лучше, если б нам не угрожали постоянно террористы! Я не понимаю, зачем им обязательно нужна эта республика? Почему нельзя жить нормально так, как есть? Нет, знаете, что? Я понимаю. Это просто предлог, чтоб не выглядеть бандитами.  
– Ты не жил при Республике. – возразил Гален. – Тогда всё было иначе. Например, Джеда…  
Ему не стоило говорить про Джеду. Что-то оборвалось у Бодхи внутри, и он почувствовал себя удивительно лёгким. Слова сами вылетали, свободные, он не мог их удержать, да и не хотел.  
– Не рассказывайте мне про Джеду!  
– Бодхи, я не хотел…  
Бодхи подался вперёд, слегка пошатнувшись, оперся о стол.  
– Вы спрашивали когда-то про Силу на Джеде. Во что там верят. Я вам расскажу.  
Гален болезненно нахмурился, но промолчал.  
– Виллы, духи Силы. Их бесконечно много, но на Джеде живут особые Тринадцать Виллов Джеды. Жизнь и Смерть, Война и Процветание, Плодородие и Разрушение и так далее, они все парами, и тринадцатый, Королевский Дух, хранит равновесие, самый главный из всех.  
– Живут? Но…  
– Подождите! Я пьяный, я собьюсь с мысли. Тринадцать Виллов Джеды, они постоянно перерождаются на нашей планете в смертных телах, в Аватарах, потому что хотят помогать людям. Мне всегда так говорили. Что они хотят. – Бодхи горько усмехнулся. – Они живут в Храме, в особой башне. Это называется Двор Виллов. А Хранители Виллов, это рыцари, которые их защищают. Понятно?  
Гален слушал не перебивая, но по его лицу было видно, что он с трудом удерживается от вопросов.  
Бодхи не мог больше сидеть. Он схватил стакан и зашагал по комнате.  
– Аватары выходят только по большим праздникам. То есть, их выносят, потому что они не должны ступать на землю, иначе всё – осквернены. Не должны никого видеть, ни с кем говорить кроме Хранителей. Заговоришь с кем-то – осквернён! Есть специальные дни, когда паломники могут прийти ко Двору Виллов с подношениями и попросить о чём-нибудь. Аватары часами сидят и выслушивают их. Просто сидят не шевелясь, молча, все в дыму от благовоний. Они же едины с Силой и всё такое, могут и посидеть.  
Он налил себе ещё виски.  
– Пока Тринадцать Виллов живут в Храме, Джеда защищена и священна. Они – Боги Джеды. А знаете, как их находят? Знаете!?  
– Нет, Бодхи. – Гален бросил взгляд на полупустую бутылку, но промолчал.  
– Находят маленького ребёнка из касты Посвящённых, – ну, то есть жрецов, – который чувствует Силу. Только не как джедаи, а слышит всякие голоса, видит то, чего нет. Проверяют его, задают вопросы. А потом объявляют его Аватарой и забирают из семьи. Всё, его тело священно, родным нельзя больше с ним видеться, только по особым дням. Его запихивают в эту башню, рассказывают ему, как это важно, учат себя вести, носятся с ним… как с богом. Не учат, не воспитывают, только “нижайше просят”. А потом, лет в тринадцать, вилл покидает его, и всё заканчивается. Можно пойти домой или остаться у Хранителей, но Аватара обычно идёт в Хранители, потому что ему или ей уже как следует промыли мозги. Заново учится связи с Силой. Как вам такое?  
– Я понимаю, это…  
– Да ничего вы не понимаете! – Бодхи стиснул стакан так, что тонкое стекло заскрипело. – Республика веками этому умилялась – такая красивая древняя традиция! Туристам с Корусканта ведь так интересно посмотреть на праздники, попялиться на странных священных детей, чтоб потом вернуться домой и рассказывать, какие на этой Джеде все шизанутые. Или какие-нибудь паломники, верящие в Силу, думают, что если они расскажут четырёхлетке, как они страдают, что-то правда изменится!  
Он снова сел и зажмурился. Его трясло. Будто высокая волна нависла над ним и вот-вот обрушится, похоронит его, раздавит.  
“Ты никто”.  
“Ты никто”.  
Никто.  
– Бодхи.  
Он почувствовал, как диванная подушка прогнулась под чужой тяжестью, как Гален положил тёплую, руку ему на плечо, сжал.  
– Дыши, пожалуйста. Не переставай дышать.  
“Ты никто”.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох и открыл глаза, но не смог посмотреть Галену в лицо.  
– Вы думаете, я ничего не видел кроме Империи. Что я просто молодой дурачок. Но… Вашей Республике было на меня плевать. Это Империя дала мне нормальное детство, потом я смог выучиться на пилота, получил работу. Империя меня спасла, понимаете? Если бы они не разогнали Хранителей, я бы не вырос нормальным человеком! Мы все думали, что Хранители мудрые, святые, а посмотрите, что с ними стало, когда у них отобрали власть и деньги: они теперь попрошайки, гадалки и наёмники, потому что больше ничего не умеют! Просто обыкновенные бандиты!  
– Сколько лет ты там провёл? – мягко спросил Гален, не убирая руку.  
– Четыре года. Меня забрали в четыре, потому что я видел то, чего нет и разговаривал с кем-то невидимым. Знал того, что не должен был знать. В нормальном месте… – Бодхи закусил губу, не зная, куда деться от стыда. – На нормальной планете, нормальная мать поняла бы, что это болезнь, отвела бы к врачу, а не к Хранителям или джедаям! В Империи такого нет и не будет. Может сейчас нелегко, может сейчас не всем живётся хорошо, но всё наладится, я знаю, что всё наладится.  
– Теперь ты не чувствуешь Силу?  
– Нет. Я выздоровел. Нет никакой Силы, Гален! Это всё выдумки! Империя заботится о людях, а не о каких-то фокусниках, как Республика! Поэтому я никогда не стану сочувствовать повстанцам. Слышите? Никогда!  
Он наконец повернулся к Галену, ожидая увидеть отвращение, холодность, может даже страх… но не грусть.  
– Мне жаль. Но послушай меня: ты многого не видишь из-за своей боли. Ты не видишь бедности, борьбы и произвола. Ты не видишь, насколько...  
Бодхи сбросил его руку с плеча и встал, слегка пошатнувшись.  
– Это вы ничего не видите и не знаете! Такой добренький! Империя вам дала всё это, – он сделал широкий жест, но руку повело. – А вы жалеете каких-то бандитов! Меня жалеете, хотя мне совсем не больно, я знаю то, что знаю! Не надо меня жалеть!  
– Хорошо. Хорошо. Не кричи. – Гален осторожно взял его за плечи. – Давай не будем спорить. Уже поздно, нам обоим нужно выспаться.  
– Я пойду на шаттл. – Бодхи оттолкнул его. Несильно, как ему казалось, но Гален едва удержал равновесие. – Не надо со мной как с ребёнком. Вы ничего не понимаете. Пойду на шаттл. Сазен меня поймёт.  
Гален убрал бутылку.  
– Мы все заплатили цену за власть Империи. Ты когда-нибудь думал, какова твоя? – холодно произнёс он, и, не дождавшись ответа, ушёл споласкивать стаканы. Бодхи знал, что нужно извиниться перед ним, но извиняться не хотелось.  
Они расстались молча.

***  
Труп, завёрнутый в одеяло, белел на скамье, пристёгнутый ремнями безопасности. Бодхи лёг напротив, но его штормило так, что пришлось сползти на пол.  
Он думал, что не сможет уснуть, но усталость взяла своё, и он провалился в какую-то муть без просвета.

 _“Ты никто”._  
Тёмный человек без лица, стоящий против света.  
_“Пока Тринадцати Виллов живут в Храме, Джеда защищена”_  
Мёртвый Хранитель с мечом в руке.  
_“Осквернение”.  
“Плохой знак, очень плохой знак”_

Ему хотелось бежать оттуда, от толпы огромных взрослых, разочарованно качающих головами, и он бежал, бежал, но ноги не слушались.  
_“Что теперь будет? Мы все прокляты, Аватары нас не защитили. Что теперь будет… “_  
“Это не я!” – кричал он. – “Я не виноват!”  
Гален. Гален.  
Он пытался найти Галена, сказать ему про Сазена, спросить…  
_“Звезда Смерти!”_  
Спросить о чём-то важном…  
_“Кто я тебе?”_

Гален в кантине, у стойки. С бокалом чего-то зелёного в руке, серебристый…  
Серебристый…  
Даже густые, вьющиеся волосы на его груди – серебристые, соль с перцем.  
А глаза – почти золотые. Карие, тёплые.  
Спросить о чём-то важном…  
_Осквернение._  
Он целуется сдержанно, нежно, но, так тяжело ему даётся, эта сдержанность, потому что он хочет, безумно хочет всё и сразу.  
_Осквернение._  
Сколько уже у него никого не было? С тех пор как он на Иду?  
“Если б мы встретились вот так, я бы оседлал вас... тебя и гнал как контрабандист по гиперпространству, всю ночь и весь день”.  
_Осквернение._  
Ласковый, хриплый смешок.  
“Бодхи Рук, прирождённый пилот”.  
_“Могу я заплести твои волосы?”_  
Каждое утро, пожалуйста, пусть это будет каждое утро!  
_“Могу я заплести твои волосы, единственная любовь моя?”_  
Пожалуйста, пусть это будет!  
Осквернение священного...  
Та песня, что пели на улицах Священного города….  
_“Не заплетают концы волос...”_  
Песня, которую слышно по вечерам из башни, когда затихает гул.

_“Не отдадут тебя за меня”._

“...я подговариваю пилота сбежать...” 

_“Что бы — мне дожить до дня…”_

“Могу я заплести твои волосы?”

_“Когда увижу лик моей возлюбленной”…_

Не заплетают концы волос не заплетают концы волос незаплетаютнезаплетают

Что это значит?

_“Не срывают влажный цветок”_

Почему не срывают? Никогда не понимал этого…  
Откуда влажные цветы в пустыне?

Осквернение.

Джеда обречена.

Осквернение.

Откуда влажные цветы в пустыне?

Незаплетаютконцыволоснезаплетаютконцыволоснезаплетаютнезапле

– Хватит! – крикнул он и проснулся на грязном полу шаттла, весь в поту, с больной головой.

“Звезда смерти” – прошептал ему сон прежде, чем отойти совсем.

***  
Сны не оставили его.  
На Кариде ему снова начали сниться старые, детские кошмары о том, как на людной улице он тянется взять яблоко с прилавка, но рука чернеет и рассыпается глиняными осколками, полая внутри. Рассыпаются и подламываются ноги, трескается лицо. Он – полый, глиняный мальчик, набитый соломой.  
Глиняный болванчик.  
Никто.

Ему снилось, как он читает комиксы про Брина и вдруг слепнет – это был давний страх, ведь ослеп же какой-то мальчик, который был Королевской Аватарой давно, задолго до него! Рассказывали, что как только вилл отошёл, его глаза в одну ночь затянуло белой пеленой, и никто ничего не смог с этим поделать.

К нему приходили воспоминания. Просачивались в его простую, повседневную жизнь, словно из-за протекшей плотины. И всё из-за Галена.  
Бодхи не помнил, о чём рассказывал ему. Помнил, что говорил долго и горячо, что почти кричал, но смысл остался где-то там, в похмельном сне.  
Он знал, что не мог рассказать всего: с каким страхом смотрели на него люди, когда он вернулся домой, как отворачивались, как шептались за спиной.  
Как все жили в ожидании гибели: Империя закрыла Храм, разогнала Хранителей, осквернила Двор Виллов, – и всё ради кайбера. День Осквернения случился, Королевская Аватара с позором вернулась в родительский дом, как и остальные двенадцать, а значит Джеда беззащитна. Грядёт ужасное.

Он думал, что все злятся на него. А что ещё он мог подумать? Взрослые всегда говорили, что на нём важная миссия, что он должен защищать Джеду.  
Они приходили ко Двору Виллов и просили его помочь: вылечить их детей, помочь их скоту, даровать им просветление, простить их грехи, послать им денег, любовь, удачу. Они надеялись на него.  
А он не справился. Он подвёл их.  
Ненастоящий бог.  
Полый глиняный мальчик, набитый соломой.

Бодхи знал, что никогда их не простит за то, что внушили ему это. И никогда не простит себя за то, что не смог оправдать их надежды.

Он считал себя удачливым, но глядя вокруг, почему-то не мог больше радоваться. Всё те же маршруты, всё та же крошечная комната, всё те же пилоты, грузчики и диспетчеры вокруг.  
Всё поблёкло и стало серым, нереальным, а воспоминания наоборот проступали ярко и выпукло.  
Разогревая обед на общей кухне, он вспоминал, как мама в первые дни так же не обращала на него внимания. Как он решил сам приготовить похлёбку и порезался.  
Как она прибежала на крик и застыла в ужасе, а он стоял, сунув в рот окровавленные пальцы, ему показалось, что она сейчас сбежит, бросит его навсегда, навсегда...  
Но она не сбежала. Наоборот, словно очнулась: сначала осмотрела порезы (крошечные), а потом шлёпнула полотенцем за то, что полез к ножам.  
"Зачем ты это сделал, а?" – грозно спросила она, и всё, что он смог ответить, всхлипывая, хлюпая носом:  
"Я думал, ты меня опять полюбишь".  
Она научила его тогда правильно резать и чистить корень каджака. Только зачем эти воспоминания теперь? У него больше никогда не было ни времени, ни желания готовить.

В рейсе, устав смотреть на мельтешащие огни гиперпространства, он вспоминал отца, – тот тоже вечно был в дороге.  
Каждый месяц отец собирал сумку, и на стареньком гремящем лэндспидере улетал в пустыню, в маленькие поселения, где его ждали свадьбы, похороны, рождения, праздники, – все ритуалы, которые нельзя проводить без Посвящённого. Он почти ничего не получал за работу и часто говорил о том, что неплохо было бы осесть в каком-нибудь храме Священного Города, поближе к дому, но так и не осел – просто любил пустыню, и до сих пор пропадал где-то там. На связь выходил редко, сообщить, что он жив и здоров.  
Когда Бодхи вернулся после Осквернения, отец принял его так же просто, как отпустил. Может, с ним было бы легче переносить первые месяцы, но он уезжал, и Бодхи снова оставался один. День за днём.  
Но разве теперь он не был один?  
Играя в деджарик он вспоминал Галена, его шахматы, его истории про пещеры, полные кристаллов, и сразу терял интерес к игре. Даже мелкие победы никакого удовольствия не доставляли.

Он вспоминал, как Уго Тийн принял его. Принял не в банду, но разрешал болтаться рядом. Всё было просто: Бодхи слушал вилла, а Уго ставил деньги на гонки спидеров, скачки фатиров, результаты игр – на что угодно. Они правда были друзьями. До первого проигрыша. До первого условного срока.

Повзрослев, Бодхи почти забыл, что такое выигрывать. Он умел быстро проводить в уме сложные расчёты гиперпрыжков, и в сабакке это умение выручало, но простое чутьё, казалось, отлетело вместе с виллом. Замолкли все голоса, шептавшие ему, прозрачные люди и сияющие существа пропали, и вместе с ними погасла Сила, которая всегда подсказывала, какую карту взять, какую ставку сделать.  
Якобы подсказывала. Ему давно объяснили, что “сила” просто интуиция, а прозрачные люди, которых больше никто не видит – болезнь.  
Он должен был радоваться, что болезнь прошла.  
И не мог.

Чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о прошлом, он засел за учебу, зная, что в боевой эскадрон не возьмут, вызубри он хоть всю баллистику. На всякий случай он захватил и пособия по навигации крейсеров, но бесконечные таблицы и схемы быстро блёкли перед воспоминаниями о словах Галена, – словах о предназначении.  
А если бы не пришла империя? Если б он, Бодхи Рук, вырос в Храме и стал одним из Хранителей?  
Думал бы он о предназначении? Захотелось бы ему стать пилотом?  
Или в том и было его предназначение, навсегда отнятое…  
В такие моменты он выключал учебник и шёл гулять, куда глаза глядят, изматывал себя, чтобы просто упасть и заснуть.  
Он не хотел вспоминать. Но когда наступили выходные, неожиданно для себя попросил землячку-пилота подбросить его на Джеду. Как-будто верил, что реальность знакомых улиц убьёт кошмары.

***  
Джеда не изменилась на вид, словно её высокие стены и многоярусные храмы так и родились из сухой земли древними, выщербленными, с облупившейся мозаикой и побледневшей росписью.  
В бугристые стены, давившие на узкие улочки, в пыльные ковры, свисавшие из окон, навсегда въелся запах горелого жира, специй и благовоний. На крышах, на ступенях, подальше от сотен ног, без остановки месивших песок, грелись фелинксы. В тени стен, у прилавков с разноцветными пряностями шаманы раскуривали длинные трубки. На их поясах бренчали закованные в серебро флейты из человеческих костей. Плакальщики в непрозрачных тёмных покрывалах несли корзины, полные мелких засушенных цветов, и погребальные урны, двое битов играли в голографический деджарик у входа в лавку подержанных дроидов, имперский офицер, брезгливо озираясь, вёл под руку высокомерную тви’лекку в прозрачных шелках.  
Священный Город жил. Кричал на разных языках, продавая товар, звенел медными колокольцами, бил в барабаны, благословлял во имя силы, шипел раскалённым маслом, ревел голосами бант, пёстрый и дикий, словно вечный праздник, который вселенная забросила на тихую, пустынную планету, чтоб хоть немного отдохнуть от него.  
– Да пребудет с вами Сила!  
– Zat x'ratch keexo bompax ha sheep!  
– Зима, вечер, ловлю я рыбу за газовым заводом…  
– Да пребудет с вами Сила!  
– Na! Na abds! Na abds!  
– А платить кто будет?!  
– Да пребудет с вами Сила!  
Ничего не менялось на вид, но Бодхи, проходя по знакомым местам, внутренне сжимался от “неправильности”.  
Среди мягкой тканевой пестроты холодные, белые имперские штурмовики выглядели чужими, и казалось, что их больше, чем нужно.  
В переулках кого-то били, проходящие мимо верпины как бы случайно откидывали полу халата, демонстрируя рукояти виброножей. Прохожие, замечая имперскую нашивку на плече у Бодхи, поспешно отводили глаза.  
Это была не Джеда. Он чувствовал себя как в порту Мос Эйсли, и страх не покидал его до самого тогрутского квартала.

Тогрутский квартал был самым ухоженным и чистым, даже с подобием каменной мостовой, но люди туда обычно не заходили. Двое молодых тогрутов с недобрыми лицами проводили Бодхи до лавки с пирожками на углу, но пока он лихорадочно соображал, что делать, отстали.  
Маленькая пирамидка святилища Силы, похожая на детскую игрушку, так и стояла заколоченная, опечатанная имперскими печатями. Бодхи остановился рядом, глядя через дорогу на давно знакомую дверь под дырявым навесом. Под навесом бежали по неровному камню стен голографические буквы: “Аптека Калинг”  
Он не хотел заходить. Но знал, что нужно. Нужно ещё раз взглянуть в глаза правде и вспомнить, как ему повезло.  
Гален неправ. Гален ничего не знает.

Но как же тяжело было возвращаться!  
Постояв ещё минуту, он всё-таки решился. Перебежал дорогу перед носом у банты, не оглядываясь назад, распахнул дверь…  
И на полной скорости влетел в выходившего человека. По ощущениям это было всё равно что налететь на небольшой камень – человек даже не шелохнулся.  
– Простите! Простите, я не хотел! – Бодхи наконец разглядел его, и сердце рухнуло. Тёмно-красные одежды, боевой посох. Хранитель. За его спиной возвышался лохматый здоровяк с пушкой. И с каждой секундой этот здоровяк становился злее.  
Типичная удача Бодхи Рука.  
– Простите… – прошептал он, пятясь назад. Хранитель смотрел прямо на него, но вряд ли видел – его неподвижные глаза словно затянуло молочной плёнкой.  
– Имперский пилот, – прорычал здоровяк, скидывая с плеча ремень.– Далеко ты зашёл!  
– Да я ничего не хотел…  
– Эй! Эй! – Молодой тогрут с обломанным рогом выскочил на порог. Его красная кожа будто покраснела от гнева ещё больше. – Никаких драк! Я его знаю!  
Бодхи вздохнул с облегчением. Рой! Рой его вспомнил!  
– Сразу кидаетесь не разобравшись?! Отличные Хранители! – Он осмелел, зная, что Рой точно его защитит. – Это вышло случайно!  
Слепой вдруг улыбнулся, словно поймал его взгляд.  
– Хорошо, хорошо, – проговорил он, и от души хлопнул Бодхи по плечу.– Да пребудет с тобой Сила, младший братец.  
Бодхи бессознательно стиснул униформу на груди, под сердцем. “Младший братец”. Нет, он не мог увидеть, не мог догадаться. Это ничего не значит.  
Здоровяк за его плечом презрительно сплюнул, вовращая пушку на место.  
– Шваль имперская, – бросил он, оттолкнув Бодхи, но Бодхи даже не обиделся. Смерть прошла на волосок.  
– Малыш Рук! – Рой радостно обнял его, как родного. – Откуда ты здесь? Какими судьбами?  
– Да так, оказался случайно на Джеде и зашёл навестить вас и… – Бодхи рад был, что Рой не видит сейчас его лица. – И Дойамойи. Как она?  
– Дои? Да как обычно. – Рой взял его за плечи и буквально втащил в тёмную прохладу аптеки. – Может, заберёшь её? Отец даёт приданое.  
Он шутил, но шутка вышла злая. Бодхи только покачал головой.  
– Он уже не работает сам? – спросил он, разглядывая каменные полки с пыльными склянками и амулетами.  
– Потихоньку передаёт мне дела. – Рой насыпал на чашку электронных весов красный порошок, и склонился над табло, настраивая что-то. – Будешь чай?  
– Дела с Хранителями? Почему тут были Хранители?  
Рой ссыпал порошок обратно, отряхнул руки.  
– У меня с ними договор. Они защищают лавочку и моих разносчиков в городе, а я им приплачиваю. Никаких тёмных дел, взаимовыгодный бизнес! У нас тут тяжёлые времена: Со Геррера засел где-то в пустыне, держать город он не хочет, поэтому Чёрный Коготь совсем распоясался. В Прадеше война банд...  
– Тут же полно штурмовиков! – Бодхи оперся о прилавок, чтобы руки не дрожали. Отцовский дом стоял как раз на границе района Прадеш. – Разве они вас не охраняют? Пошлите моффу прошение!  
Рой странно взглянул на него, его тёмные глаза забегали.  
– Да-да. Штурмовики, конечно… Извини, что жалуюсь тебе вот так сразу. Глупо, если подумать. Нет смысла жаловаться, надо делать дело, а? Мы тут совсем не привыкли надеяться на Империю, а пора бы уже.  
Он улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла фальшивая. Бодхи отвернулся, чтобы не видеть её.  
– Тила была Чёрном Когте, – сказал он, надеясь перевести разговор. – Как она?  
– А ты не в курсе? – Рой посерьёзнел. – Тилаки больше нет. Говорят, убили свои же. Ты знаешь, какой она была – так и не смогла отвыкнуть, всё требовала, чтоб ей подчинялись, а сама творила что хотела. Люди этого не любят.  
Бодхи кивнул, не прислушиваясь.  
Тилака. Аватара Милосердия. Теперь их осталась ровно дюжина.

Он молча прошёл за Роем через двор родового дома Калингов, со всех сторон обнесённый двухэтажной галереей, как крепостной стеной. Во дворе постоянно играли дети, женщины развешивали бельё и длинные плети ободранной пустынной колючки, старики вырезали амулеты, а из-за приоткрытых ставен слышалось, как шипит масло, булькает вода, и нож стучит по разделочной доске.  
Когда-то он считал семью Дои богатой, но после небоскрёбов Корусканта, после дворцов Набу, дом Калингов казался бараком, в котором ютилось столько тогрутов, что он не мог запомнить их точное количество, не то что имена.  
Тётушка Анира мыла посуду, сидя на веранде. Она клевала носом, и высокая корона рогов медленно покачивалась в такт дыханию. Бело-синие лекку спокойно изгибались по её огромной груди, по большому, округлому животу, и Бодхи захотелось как в детстве подбежать к ней, крепко обнять её, мягкую, добрую. Про себя Бодхи всегда называл её мамой, хотя тётушка Анира была совсем не похожа на его мать.  
– Ма! Смотри, кого я привёл! – крикнул Рой. – Мягонький человеческий детёныш!  
Тётушка встрепенулась и с грохотом уронила серебряное храмовое блюдо в корыто.  
– Ну наконец-то! Пришёл! И живой! А ну иди ко мне, маленький святой, дай я на тебя посмотрю!  
Бодхи позволил осмотреть себя, обнять, ответил на обязательные вопросы о том, "как там", и наконец-то почувствовал себя дома.  
– Можно к Дои? – спросил он, открывая сумку. – Я принёс её любимые пирожки.  
Тётушка поникла, её большие красные руки бессильно опустились. Но только на мгновение.  
– Как хорошо, что ты не забываешь нашу Дои! Вам, маленьким святым, надо держаться вместе, а то кончите как Тилака... нет, ты-то конечно всегда был лучше Тилаки, лучше Тхии! Об остальных вообще молчу – они после Осквернения о нас даже вспомнить не удосужились, не то что приходить, как вы с Меджу.  
– А... как Меджу? – Бодхи не хотел знать, но и не спросить не мог.  
– Пьёт, – коротко ответил Рой. – Лучше не суйся к нему, он один раз ходил и кричал по пьянке, что убьёт тебя, если увидит. Что ты продался.  
"А ты как думаешь?" – хотел спросить Бодхи, но промолчал, – догадывался, каким будет ответ.  
– Я не хочу ни к кому соваться, – пробормотал он, выкладывая пирожки. – Вот, тётушка. Мне самому отнести?  
– Подожди, тут нельзя просто так, сам знаешь. – Анира обтёрла серебряное блюдо полотенцем. – Давай-ка их сюда, на жертвенный поднос.  
– Она всё ещё не говорит? Совсем? – спросил он тихо, пока они шли через узкие, пропахшие горелым нерфовым жиром коридоры.  
– Позавчера выходила ужинать с нами! Сама вышла! – лицо тётушки осветилось. – Может и заговорит, мало-помалу. Когда Уки начинает нести всякую чушь, тут и мёртвый заговорит, только б он, прости Сила, заткнулся.  
Она поставила поднос на пол у красной двери в конце коридора, покряхтывая, с трудом опустилась на колени и отодвинула створку.  
– Всезнающая, Бодхи Рук пришёл.  
Бодхи неловко протиснулся в дверь. В комнате было душно и жарко, сладкий дым благовоний струйками утекал в щели между ставен.  
Везде святой цвет: красные стены, тусклый свет лампад красного стекла, Дойамойи на алом троне, придавленная к подушкам тяжёлыми церемониальными одеждами, красными, как кровь. Её лицо сливалось с этой краснотой, только неподвижные тёмные глаза выделялись, как полированные камушки.  
Даже рога, даже лекку перемотали лентами, красными и золотыми, чтоб не осталось ничего белого, ничего синего.  
Никаких цветов, напоминавших о мире за окном.

Бодхи хотелось убежать, но он заставил себя сесть, поджав ноги, в пяти шагах от трона. Как полагалось.  
– Привет… привет, Дои!  
В абсолютной тишине собственный голос казался ему неестественным.  
– Это я, Бодхи. Ты же помнишь меня?  
“Конечно помнит, идиот, она же не слабоумная!” – отругал он себя. В комнате будто стало ещё жарче.  
– Я закончил академию, так что вот… теперь пилот, видишь? – Он неловко повернулся боком, показывая нашивку. – Правда, я пока энсин, летаю на грузовом шаттле, но это начало! Это интересная работа, всё время на разных планетах… я видел океан. Огромный океан, столько воды, что можно день лететь и не увидеть берега! Но вода бесполезная, солёная. Это как мокрая пустыня.  
Шутка упала в молчание. Бодхи откашлялся.  
– Тётушка Анира сказала, что у тебя всё хорошо. Но помнишь, о чём я тебе говорил, когда меня приняли? Если б ты захотела со мной, у тебя бы всё получилось, ты умнее меня... Нет, я не с того начал. Тебе, наверное, скучно здесь. Помнишь, когда мы были маленькими, я всегда звал тебя играть. Думал, если буду звать долго, ты решишься. И я до сих пор так думаю. Может… может я просто плохо зову, или как-то не так, но если б ты иногда выходила из дома, хотя бы просто постоять, ты бы увидела, какой мир…  
Он запнулся.  
Что бы она увидела? Синее небо, золотую пустыню, белые облака, бедность, злобу, головорезов из враждующих банд, Хранителей, ставших подонками. Равнодушных штурмовиков, заброшенные, осквернённые храмы, разруху.  
А если б она решилась улететь с ним?  
Серые стены одинаковых имперских баз, холодный космос, всегда скучный и тёмный, тесная комната на двадцать восьмом этаже, склады, маркированные контейнеры, провонявшие куревом кантины и мечты о будущем, о выгодном месте, о нормальной жизни. Нормальной – не той, что на Джеде. Нормальной – как в сериале о той шестёрке друзей с Корусканта, которая постоянно собирается в каф-шопе.  
– А знаешь, может ты права. В детстве, когда мы жили в Храме, я хотел стать Хранителем. Всё вокруг было такое счастливое, волшебное, все были с нами такими ласковыми и добрыми! Я бы тоже хотел, чтоб это не кончалось никогда. Взрослая жизнь… в ней нет ничего хорошего. Я постоянно болтаю не то, ошибаюсь, делаю глупости. Меня никто не принимает всерьёз! Я для них «тот парень, который жульничает в сабакк»! И я правда жульничал. Не всегда и не с ними, но… – Он тяжело вздохнул. – Самое главное: я поссорился с человеком, которого я кажется… который мне нравится. Поссорился из-за какой-то ерунды, и я не знаю, что происходит со мной, с нами… что мне надо сделать, чтобы всё не разрушить, или я уже всё разрушил... мне так нужно с кем-то посове…  
Бодхи умолк, поняв, что делает то же самое, что и все.  
Увидеться с Дои! Он даже сейчас не мог понять, слушает она его или нет, жива ли она вообще.  
– Извини. – Он встал, собираясь уходить. – Наверное, я пришёл не увидеться с тобой, а просто выговориться. Наверное, мне вообще не надо было приходить. Прости что потратил твоё время. Я там принёс твои любимые пирожки, если хочешь… они до сих пор продаются на углу, ты можешь их купить сама, в любое время. И… если у тебя вдруг что-то изменится, напиши мне. Или пришли видео-сообщение. Или даже просто пришли голографическую открытку, они там стандартные, надо просто выбрать. Рой покажет тебе, как…  
Ему показалось, что Дои шевельнулась. Будто немного наклонилась вперёд…  
– Дои?  
Красный рот Дойамойи медленно открылся, обнажая алые, словно окровавленные зубы. В груди у неё что-то клокотнуло.  
– Дои… с тобой всё хорошо?  
Он сделал к ней шаг, но остановился.  
– Ха! – произнесла Дои, наклонившись вперёд, не моргая. – Ха! Ха!  
Это было больше похоже на лай, но всё-таки, она смеялась, вздрагивая всем телом.  
– Ха! Ха! Хааааааахаха!  
Безумный, злой смех срывался, переходя в крик, и душная комната вдруг показалась Бодхи леденяще холодной. Он отступал спиной, пытаясь нащупать дверь, но двери всё не было, словно её не было вообще, и всё это сон…  
– Что? Что случилось? – Тётушка Анира ворвалась в комнату, едва не уронив курильницу. – Дои!  
– Я не знаю! – Бодхи от облегчения готов был вцепиться в неё и не отпускать. – Мы просто разговаривали…  
Тётушка подбежала к Дойамойи и решительно обхватила сильными руками, прижала к себе.  
– Ом… ом.. – зашептала она успокаивающе. – Бен дза са то са ма я… ма ну па ла…  
Бодхи почувствовал себя лишним.  
– Я… я могу что-нибудь сделать? – спросил он. Тётушка отмахнулась.  
– Иди, иди, – не глядя бросила она, и ему не оставалось ничего другого.

***  
Рой курил трубку у входа.  
– Она смеётся, – сказал Бодхи, остановившись рядом. – Это… это плохо?  
– Кто знает. Она же сумасшедшая.  
Бодхи затаил дыхание. Никогда никто при нём не называл Дои сумасшедшей. Все думали об этом, он был уверен, но вслух…  
– Я знаю, – с трудом произнёс он, преодолевая стыд. Ненужный стыд. Конечно Дойамойи нужна помощь. Всем им нужна была помощь. Но никто никогда этого не понимал. – А что если она до сих пор Аватара? Если это так… нет, глупость. Силы не существует. Аватар не существует. Мне жаль, что с ней происходит… всё это.  
Рой задумчиво выдохнул колечко дыма.  
– Помнишь историю о том, что она – единственная не осквернённая? – спросил он. – Это правда. Когда был пожар в Храме, один из тех Хранителей, которым я плачу, – слепой, кажется, – вынес её на руках и передал отцу. Так что она никогда не касалась земли, не была ранена и всё такое.  
Бодхи нахмурился. Он знал, что пожар был, но не помнил его. Он мало помнил о жизни Аватары, и ещё меньше – о Дне Осквернения. Только яркий жёлтый свет, будто закат, и человека, стоящего против солнца.  
– Пожар?  
– Ты не помнишь, что ли? Говорят, когда Хранители отказались сдавать Храм, штурмовики кинули зажигательную гранату на Двор Виллов.  
– Ты думаешь, она из-за пожара…  
_...человек с тёмным лицом, стоящий против солнца. Или против огня.  
“Ты? Аватара Вилла? Мальчик, ты никто, и звать тебя никак”._  
– Люди до сих пор к ней ходят, носят еду, деньги. Это нам конечно большая помощь... но ей уже давно не тринадцать, она теперь никто. Просто девочка, которой не повезло. Ты перегрузил её. Рассказывал о том, как тебе хорошо там летать туда-сюда, как тебе плевать на всё, что тут у нас происходит, да? Имперский пилот.  
– Что? Мне не плевать!  
– Плевать, плевать. А то бы ты хоть навещал отца. Он ходит к нам, рассказывает, как у тебя дела.  
“Он-то откуда знает?” – едва не вырвалось у Бодхи.  
– Вспоминает о тебе постоянно. Как ты был маленький и боялся тогрутов, потому что кто-то тебе сказал будто мы едим человеческих детей.  
Рой снисходительно усмехнулся, показав заточенные зубы.  
– Мягонький человеческий детёныш.  
– Ох, пошёл ты! – Бодхи смущённо отвернулся. Будто вместо Роя другой парень, он не смог бы удержаться и выдал какую-нибудь идиотскую фразу про то, что теперь не против если такой тогрут его хотя бы покусает… но Рой был ему как старший брат.  
Непонятно только, кем он теперь был Рою.  
– А теперь ты боишься Хранителей. Да они бы тебе ничего не сделали!  
– Да, особенно тот, с огромной пушкой. – При мысли о Хранителях, Бодхи почувствовал прилив злости. Если б они просто вывели Дои, как обычного ребёнка, может она не сидела бы сейчас там одна.  
“А если бы они вынесли тебя на руках? Но они этого не сделали. Они забыли о тебе”.  
– Они забыли о нас, – прошептал он. – Они нас бросили. Почему они нас бросили, Рой?  
– Спроси у них. – Рой выбил трубку о дверной косяк. – Если кишка не тонка.  
Конечно, Бодхи не спросил.  
Так никогда и не спросил.

***

Отец остался жить на первом этаже глинобитного дома, так сросшегося с соседними, что невозможно было понять, одно это здание или несколько.  
Замок он не менял.  
В доме было темно, прохладно и пыльно, на голографическом проекторе мигала лампочка сообщения.  
Проектор, – громоздкого монстра старше Бодхи – отец не менял тоже, изображение рябило, звук шипел.  
– Сын, если ты видишь это сообщение, значит я в пустыне. Если привёз что-то – оставь тёте Мери, она передаст. Захочешь есть, – спустись в подпол, там осталось вяленое мясо и овощи. Не голодай.  
Бодхи сглотнул ком в горле и выключил проектор. Отец не знал, что он приедет. Значит, просто оставлял это сообщение каждый раз, хотя три года прошло.  
Он посидел немного на тахте у стены, попытался вспомнить, как жил здесь раньше, в этой бедной норе, и не замечал ничего.  
Попробовал связаться с отцом, но в ответ шли только помехи.  
В конце концов, оставил на столе кредитный чип и ушёл в космопорт, ловить попутный корабль.

Бодхи думал, что вернувшись, домой снова найдёт себя, найдёт, как возразить Галену, если не настоящему, то хотя бы тому, с которым постоянно спорил у себя в голове. Не вышло, – он только запутался ещё больше, и на Иду летел невыспавшийся, с тяжёлым сердцем. Как будто не он бросил Джеду, а Джеда бросила его.  
В этот раз кроме продуктов и кайбера он вёз посылки для учёных, поэтому его вышла встречать вся станция. Все с чёрными лентами на груди, в знак траура. Гален стоял поодаль, заложив руки за спину. Бодхи знал, что он ничего не ждёт, поэтому приготовил ему банку особого чая от Калингов, с которым “лучше думалось” (так считал Рой), и коробку рассыпчатого пряного печенья, которое пекли только в Священном городе, у храмов. Он был готов просто выкинуть всё это со скалы, если Гален отвернётся. Он ждал, что Гален отвернётся, мысленно успел поссориться с ним ещё два раза…  
И не ожидал, что будет так счастлив его видеть. Что сердце замрёт сначала, а потом рванёт как на гипердайве.  
Что захочется его обнять. Что Гален ещё красивее, чем он помнил, и выглядит не таким печальным.  
Гален не отвернулся. Наоборот, улыбнулся ему, хоть и не подошёл. Бодхи кивнул, очень стараясь не расплыться в идиотской улыбке. Значит всё нормально. Значит – потом, позже. В назначенное время.  
Как свидание.

Но в назначенное время всё пошло не так.  
Сначала диспетчер вызвал его и потребовал отогнать шаттл с посадочной площадки в пещерный ангар, потом прилетел какой-то офицерский корабль, и улетать не собирался.  
Бодхи сидел в столовой, посматривая то на часы, то на экран, где крутили какой-то голонетовский фильм, и думал, что офицер наверняка прилетел с комиссией, Галену приходится торчать в лаборатории, и сегодня ничего не получится.  
Их обычное время прошло. Гален не появился, офицер не спешил выметаться. В конце концов, Бодхи не выдержал. Он мог бы просто улететь, дождаться другого раза, но ему о стольком нужно было рассказать! Ради этого он готов был сидеть под дверью.  
Ему не пришлось – маленькая лаборатория Галена оказалась не заперта.  
Бодхи не стал включать лампы, ориентируясь на свет, падавший из жилой комнаты. Он остановился на пороге, уже занёс руку, чтоб тихонько, вежливо постучать… и замер.  
Гален сидел на краю кровати, голый, уронив голову на руки.  
Разобранная, размётанная постель, бутылка и два бокала на столе, плеск воды в душе, запах, повисший в воздухе – Бодхи прекрасно понимал, что это значит, но не мог просто так уйти. Ему нужно было знать, кто. Отчего-то нужно.  
Он засел за машиной, на верхушке которой до сих пор медленно вращался его кайбер. В просветы между стальными башнями видно было часть комнаты. Видно было неподвижного Галена, видно было мужчину, вышедшего из душа в халате, который Бодхи надевал когда-то.  
Ему было знакомо это самодовольное лицо, аккуратно подстриженные волосы с проседью, яркие голубые глаза.  
Директор Орсон Кренник. Его портрет был в “Секретах успешности имперских офицеров”. Которая, в общем-то, была о том, как добился успеха один конкретный офицер.  
– Ах, освежает! Я будто заново родился. – Кренник потянулся, его капризный рот искривился в улыбке. – Давно не мог себе позволить такой приятный выходной.  
Он исчез за стеной, но тут же вернулся с полными бокалами.  
– Давай выпьем, Гален. К сожалению, не могу надолго задержаться.  
Гален медленно поднял голову.  
– Я не пью.  
– Ну разумеется. – Кренник закатил глаза. – Каждый раз одно и то же. Давай. Составь мне компанию.  
На этот раз Гален послушно взял бокал. Он пил мелкими глотками, словно боясь подавиться, до тех пор, пока Кренник не отнял у него бокал, едва не расплескав вино.  
– Что это у тебя с губой? Неужели прокусил? – Он взял Галена за подбородок вальяжным, хозяйским движением. Гален не сопротивлялся. – Я старался быть нежным, но этот стресс… иногда желание просто отодрать безо всяких церемоний пересиливает. Прости. Но как должно быть неприятно… ух.  
Он тронул свои губы, поморщился, представляя.  
– Больнее ты мне уже не сделаешь, Орсон.  
– Я же сказал, что не собирался. – Кренник скрестил руки на груди. – Ты мог бы не молчать, а как-то выразить несогласие, но нет! Гален Эрсо всегда предпочитает строить из себя мученика. В этом вся твоя стратегия: сначала ты делаешь вид, будто тебе всё равно, а потом строишь оскорблённую невинность!  
– Я сейчас не очень гостеприимен. Просто не люблю отвлекаться от работы…  
– Конечно, конечно. Всегда работа. – Кренник отошёл, зашуршала ткань. – Сколько лет ты уже упражняешься в презрении ко мне! Мог бы целый учебник написать!  
– Я не хотел обидеть тебя, – едва слышно произнёс Гален, не поднимая головы. Его посеребрённые волосы свисали прядями, скрывая лицо.  
– Мы оба знаем, что хотел. – Кренник появился снова, заправляя рубашку в форменные брюки. – Перестань подлизываться ко мне, мне хватает этого на службе. Знаешь, что я всегда в тебе ценил?  
– Ум и честность. Ты говорил.  
– Вот именно. А теперь… – Он подошёл ближе и положил руку на затылок Галена, зарылся пальцами в волосы и потянул, заставляя запрокинуть голову.  
Бодхи почувствовал, как вспотели ладони. Это был не первый раз, Кренник делал такое постоянно, и Гален постоянно подчинялся, так же, закрывал глаза, дышал глубже…  
_...прогибался, подставлял шею…_  
– А теперь меня забавляет то, как ты, мой честный, умный Гален, себя обманываешь. Ты мог бы давно смириться с тем, что несовершенен, но это же так тяжело, когда ты гений! Я тебе помогу.  
Кренник склонился над ним. Теперь его рука не тянула, а нежно поглаживала.  
– Я никогда не считал себя совершенным. – Гален сглотнул, не открывая глаз. – Не надо, Орсон. Я действительно не хотел тебя обидеть. Я бываю резким, когда устаю…  
– Помнишь наше маленькое путешествие на Мальпаз. Ты рассказал о нём Лире?  
– Да. Да, я рассказал.  
– О том, что я тебе предложил, иначе вы не сбежали бы так быстро. Но я всегда хотел спросить: она знала о нашем милом вечере? Или жёнам о таком не рассказывают? О том, что делает Чидоан и уютная атмосфера со старыми друзьями?  
Гален молчал.  
– Она так и не узнала, верно? – Кренник взял его голову в ладони, уверенно и нежно. – Списала твою нервозность на заботу о проекте.  
– Ты напоил меня.  
– Я пил сам, и мы были в одинаковом положении. Знаешь, в чём я всегда был хорош? Не в управлении, не в переговорах. В раскрытии твоего потенциала. Даже тогда я открыл тебе то, чего ты о себе не знал. Жалею только, что не сделал этого гораздо раньше, когда твоей жены ещё не было на горизонте!  
– И почему ты этого не сделал? – Гален открыл глаза. – Потому что не было выгоды?  
– Потому что я боялся потерять друга. Мне было семнадцать, и я думал, что не вынесу, если ты меня отвергнешь. Отвернёшься от меня.  
– Я бы не… – Гален осекся. – Я не знаю, как бы я поступил. Тогда мы были другими. Я любил тебя.  
Кренник снова скорчил презрительную мину, но она далась ему как будто с усилием.  
– Это я любил тебя, Гален. А ты, как все гении, просто грелся моей любовью. Пользовался мной, как сейчас, только раньше тебе нужен был друг, теперь тебе нужен враг, и кого же ещё ты мог выбрать на эту роль! Я предлагал тебе другое будущее.  
– Ты знаешь, что я никогда не пошёл бы на это добровольно. И Лира тоже. Тогда мне не было всё равно.  
– Конечно нет. Политические убеждения и прочая высокопарная ерунда. Интересно, куда они деваются, когда ты кончаешь подо мной?  
Кренник похлопал его по щеке и отошёл, чтоб надеть униформу. Пряжка ремня резко щёлкнула в наступившей тишине. Гален неподвижно сидел, глядя перед собой.  
– Вряд ли ты вспоминаешь свою милую жену, когда я в тебе. Хотя, что я могу знать о ваших играх! Может, она раньше меня поняла, что тебе нравится.  
– Я не вспоминаю её, – Голос Галена звучал бесцветно. – Никогда. Нет смысла. У меня больше нет убеждений, они ни к чему меня не привели. Я живу одним днём.  
– Умница, – бросил Кренник, накидывая плащ. Он был зол, его злость фонила, как радиация.  
– Я твой, Орсон. У меня больше никого нет. Поэтому тебе не обязательно мучить меня, я знаю, что ты не садист.  
– Это ты мучаешь меня, Гален, а я всего лишь реагирую на боль как умею. Что ж, столько лет прошло, мы с тобой практически замужняя пара и ведём себя соответствующе. До встречи, мой дорогой.  
Гален не ответил.  
Он даже не шевельнулся, оставшись один.

Бодхи хотел уйти, но страх чего-то непоправимого держал его на месте. Он понял бы, если б Гален швырнул что-нибудь о стену или ушёл отмываться или даже заплакал, но Гален не сделал ничего. Только встал, даже не подумав одеться, и взял со стола пустую бутылку. Взял за горлышко…  
Бодхи среагировал быстрее, чем подумал, надо ли вообще...  
– Нет!  
Гален вздрогнул и обернулся, спокойный, прекрасный, как старинная статуя из музея. Он не выглядел ни несчастным ни смущённым. Просто отрешённым.  
– Я забыл закрыть дверь, – произнёс он без выражения. – Я знал, что что-то забыл.  
– Не делайте этого! – Бодхи готов был упасть на колени, умолять. Лишь бы он послушал!  
– Не делать чего?  
– Вы… вы же хотели разбить бутылку, и… – до него медленно начало доходить, что возможно Гален хотел не этого. Он мог просто проверять, осталось ли что-то. Или решил убрать.  
– Я просто хотел её выбросить. Не знаю, что ты видел, но всё это, вся эта мерзость… всё равно не стоит того чтоб лишать себя жизни. Это можно вытерпеть.  
Снова этот взгляд. Ничего не выражающий взгляд трупа, словно настоящего Галена уносило всё дальше каким-то внутренним течением. Бодхи хотелось взять его за плечи и встряхнуть как следует. Чтоб он ожил. Чтоб он вернулся.  
Сделать хоть что-то!  
– Я убью его. Хотите, я убью его?  
Слова вырвались сами собой. Ужасная идея, но единственная.  
– Не говори таких вещей.  
Ужасная идея. Но она решила бы всё.  
Бодхи подошёл к нему вплотную, замирая от запаха вина и секса, от того что Гален так близко…  
– Вы думаете, я не смогу? Я смогу! – Горячо зашептал он. – Я никогда никого не убивал, но я что-нибудь придумаю! Можно достать яд, у меня есть знакомый аптекарь на Джеде! Или можно застрелить его из снайперской винтовки, мало ли кто может прятаться в горах, или… Гален, только скажите, хотите или нет.  
Взгляд Галена изменился, глаза потемнели.  
“Да” – говорил пустой, безумный взгляд. – “Да. Да”.  
И Бодхи испугался, по-настоящему испугался, что если Гален произнесёт это вслух, то перестанет быть Галеном, растворится в чём-то ином, в ком-то ином.  
Тёмная сторона, о которой говорили джедаи. Тёмная сторона. Теперь он понял.  
Гален выдохнул и закрыл лицо рукой.  
– Нет. Нет. Конечно нет. Так нельзя поступать. Ни с кем и никогда. Прости меня.  
Он отвернулся, подхватил с пола форменные брюки и поспешно натянул их.  
– Не извиняйтесь. – Бодхи снова подошёл к нему вплотную. – Это дурацкая идея. Только не думайте, что я вот так решаю проблемы, все, всегда! Совсем не так. Просто скажите, что нужно. Если уйти, я сейчас уйду.  
– Не уходи.  
Теперь Гален смотрел на него устало и печально. По его подбородку струилась кровь, но он словно не замечал.  
– У вас опять... – Бодхи не удержался, протянул руку, чтоб стереть, исправить всё, но остановился.  
И закрыл глаза.  
И почувствовал, что в темноте Гален ещё ближе, что его дыхание щекочет губы, и вот-вот...  
Он отстранился, чуть ли не метнулся назад. Нельзя было так. Нельзя. Гален сейчас был готов на всё, искал любого утешения. Такое ни к чему не приводит кроме стыда наутро, кроме ненависти к себе.  
Бодхи прекрасно это знал. И хотел Галена ужасно. И не мог так пользоваться им.  
– Я... – он повернулся к чертежам и полускрытым рисункам, пришпиленным к стене, судорожно ища, что бы сказать. – О! Я думал, что тут нарисовано, и вспомнил. Это же Брин! Бесконечная лестница, эти значки вот тут – артефакты... Да, точно. “Лестница Октава”. Брин возвращается домой.  
– Да. – Гален вздохнул с облегчением. – Брин. Рисунок моей дочери.  
– Я видел “Лестницу Октава” в детстве. В нашем квартале только у одного мальчика был ГолоНет, он даже мог записывать серии. Помню, мы в нужное время все набивались в комнату и смотрели. Правда, последнего эпизода так и не увидели, его прервали какой-то речью Императора, а потом больше не показывали. Мне тогда было лет восемь.  
Он умолк. Гален выглядел ошарашенным, словно услышал что-то перевернувшее его мир.  
– Как же ты молод... – нежно проговорил он вдруг. – Как же молод. Но уже мужчина. Поразительно, как летит время.  
– Мне двадцать пять стандартных лет, уже не такой молодой! – возразил Бодхи. Но Гален его не услышал.  
– Но тогда... значит Джин... сейчас твоя ровесница. Совсем взрослая женщина.  
Он опустился на пол, прислонился спиной к кровати и замер, закрыв лицо руками. Бодхи неловко сел рядом с ним.  
– Я не могу представить её, – пробормотал Гален. – Я забываю о времени, для меня она всё ещё маленькая девочка. Звёздочка… Я не могу представить. Я не знаю её...  
Его голос дрогнул и сорвался.  
– Вы ещё с ней увидитесь! – Бодхи не знал, как ещё подбодрить его, что сказать.  
– Я не должен думать о ней. Только не сейчас. – Гален вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, но видно было, как тяжело ему держать себя в руках.– Я думаю о ней только когда я силён. Иначе нельзя. Это вопрос выживания.  
– Может, я смогу её найти и передать письмо, например? – Эта идея была определённо лучше убийства Кренника.  
– Нет. Не нужно.  
– Но если вы скучаете...  
Гален показал головой.  
– Не нужно. Бодхи, я жалею о том, что говорил тебе в тот вечер. О том, как говорил. Слишком высокомерно, менторски. Но ты действительно многого не знаешь обо мне, о повстанцах. Я не тот человек, каким ты меня считаешь.  
– Тогда я хочу узнать. – Бодхи автоматически стиснул его колено. – Я хочу узнать вас настоящего. Иначе зачем это всё?  
Он сам до конца не понимал, что такое "всё", но знал, что Гален важен. Что здесь, сейчас, он – единственное, что важно.  
– Пока ты не появился... – Гален странно взглянул на него. – Пока ты не появился, я думал, что наконец-то стал бесчувственным, и дальше будет только легче. Но ты слишком живой, рядом с тобой и я оживаю. И это больно.  
Бодхи не понимал, плохо это или хорошо, только чувствовал, что Гален говорит о чём-то бесконечно важном для него, впервые не прячясь за шахматами и разговорами о погоде.  
– Я хочу рассказать тебе. С нашей первой встречи. Даже если воспоминания меня убьют.  
– Они вас не убьют. – Бодхи крепко взял его за плечи. – Но если что, я тут. Вы не один. Когда-то люди приходили и постоянно рассказывали мне о том, как им плохо, я умею слушать.  
Он запнулся, но иначе нельзя было.  
– Просто представьте, что рассказываете всё виллам. Силе. Королевской Аватаре. Если рассказать Королевской Аватаре, всё будет хорошо. На Джеде в это верят.  
Гален молчал, словно не слыша, но в конце концов медленно кивнул.  
– Я не верю в приметы, – тихо сказал он. – Но Лира верила.

Бодхи сел напротив Галена, поджав ноги, погружаясь в себя, пытаясь почувствовать Силу, почувствовать весь мир, но не нащупал в пустоте ничего кроме покоя. Будто проплывал над спящим китом и слышал лишь его глубокое дыхание.  
“Может, это виллы спят?” – подумал он. Никто не говорил, могут ли виллы видел сны. Только настоятель шутил: “А что если наш мир это просто сон Королевского Вилла? Что будет, если его разбудить?”  
Потом Бодхи часто пытался вернуть этот баланс, этот покой, равновесие камня на верхушке пирамидки-чедо, но так никогда и не смог.  
На волнах покоя голос Галена обнимал, обволакивал его, долетал приглушённо, словно Бодхи Рук с его нетерпением, непониманием и страхами затерялся в тумане, а кто-то другой приоткрыл сонно один огромный, сияющий глаз, и слушал, слушал...  
– Сепаратисты взяли нас с Лирой в заложники на Валте. Мы с Лирой...

Гален говорил долго, иногда замолкая, иногда возвращаясь назад, иногда забегая вперёд, вспоминая, добавляя. Он рассказал обо всём, что привело его на Иду: о жене и дочери, которых потерял, об Орсоне Креннике, ставшем из лучшего друга врагом, о кайберах, их “огромном энергетическом потенциале”. Об исчезнувших учёных и опустошённых мирах, но только не о проекте.  
– Потом я встретил тебя, – закончил он устало. – Дальше ты знаешь.  
С минуту они молчали, отдыхая.  
– Ты не умер. – Бодхи облизнул пересохшие от долгого молчания губы.  
Гален задумчиво склонил голову к плечу.  
– Действительно. Это оказалось легче, чем я думал. Но боюсь что я ещё об этом пожалею. Ты искренне веришь в Империю, ты хороший человек – обычно такое сочетание даёт ужасные плоды.  
– Никто не узнает! Я тебя не предам! Но... ты так и не сказал.  
– О чем?  
– О... – Бодхи умолк. Он знал, что если спросит, то жизнь никогда уже не станет прежней. Он не сможет смотреть на мир так, как смотрел когда-то. Тайна будет давить на него – та ужасная тайна, убившая Сазена, тайна, едва не сломавшая Галена.  
Но имеет ли он право отвернуться? Ведь отвернуться, значит бросить.  
– Гален, если ты сам захочешь мне рассказать, я выслушаю, – нашёлся он. Но Гален не поддался.  
– Ты помнишь, о чём я тебе говорил? Мы переложили на Палпатина ответственность, заботу о нашей безопасности. Теперь Палпатин даёт нам всё, что считает нужным. Тебе – образование, статус и работу, мне – все условия для того чтоб раскрыть потенциал. Мы многим ему обязаны. Я прав?  
– Да... – неуверенно ответил Бодхи, чувствуя какой-то подвох.  
– Но мы все заплатили цену. И ты, и я. Цена – наша свобода и человеческое достоинство. Наш голос. Дающий имеет право в любой момент отобрать, защищающий – бросить. Ты обязан ему всем, но он ничем тебе не обязан. И при этом он решает твою судьбу, а всё, что нужно от тебя – слушаться и молчать, отвернувшись от несправедливости. Не видеть и не слышать ничего, кроме того, что он захочет тебе показать.  
– Во время республики мою судьбу тоже решали другие,– возразил Бодхи, но запал для спора иссяк.  
– С тобой поступили ужасно и несправедливо. Дети беззащитны перед родителями, это так во все времена. Но ты больше не ребёнок, ты видишь, что творится вокруг. У тебя были способности, ты мог стать Хранителем. И я уверен, из тебя получился бы прекрасный Хранитель.  
– Я был на Джеде. – Бодхи опустил глаза, изучая свои огрубевшие руки, обломанные ногти. – Там разруха. Они просто забрали кайбер и нагнали штурмовиков. Вот и всё. Может быть потом...  
– Не будет никакого "потом", – жёстко ответил Гален.– У Самовара, у Вади Раффа не было “ потом”. Орсон – настоящее лицо империи. Не Палпатин, не Вейдер. Это государство таких, как Орсон. Их интересует только то, что они могут взять от тебя. Я стал незаменимым для этого проекта, только поэтому я до сих пор жив.  
– Но это ты! А я… Я всегда думал, что если буду хорошо работать, тоже стану кем-то. Кем-то ценным. Если буду слушаться, как следует выполнять приказы, всё делать по списку... Если я всё сделаю как надо, со списком, я буду счастливее. Как другие. Разве это не так? Все говорят что дело просто в самодисциплине!  
– В этом нет ничего ценного. Даже дроид может выполнять приказы, ничего не решая, не рассуждая. Но ты человек, ты сам выбираешь свою судьбу. Если ты хочешь знать, что мы создаём здесь на самом деле, спроси прямо.  
– Но... вот ты, ты выбрал свою судьбу, шёл своим путём! И теперь ты один, ты несчастен. Даже твоя дочь тебя ненавидит... наверное. Что в этом хорошего?  
– Я не одинок. – Гален подался вперёд и легонько коснулся его волос, убрал за ухо выбившуюся прядь. – К тому же, есть вещи важнее моего счастья. Есть вещи, важнее жизни. Я начал понимать это, когда стал отцом, но теперь понял окончательно.  
– Я не думал об этом.  
Мысль об отсутствии счастья как обязательном условии чего-то, была новой и непривычной. И неприятной.  
– У тебя есть время подумать. А сейчас, извини, я очень устал и хочу лечь спать. Спасибо, что поговорил со мной, и не стал презирать меня.  
– Я никогда не буду тебя презирать. Ты для меня... – Бодхи вдруг пришла в голову странная мысль о том, что Гален просто обманывает его, притворяется спокойным. Что он поступит как Сазен, стоит оставить его одного. – Можно я останусь? Просто тут, на диване.  
Гален улыбнулся и разрешил.

***  
Во сне он шёл за Галеном по бесконечным коридорам дома Калингов. Шёл и мучился, потому что им никак не удавалось остаться наедине. Он хотел снять с Галена дурацкую серую униформу, потому что быть обнажённым Галену шло куда больше. Как они вообще оказались на Джеде? Почему не на Набу, где можно целыми днями купаться в источниках, и нет мерзкого, скрипучего песка, который проникает везде…  
Он не выдержал и потянул Галена за рукав в ближайшую комнату, не обращая внимания на красный свет, на давящий потолок и дым. Они целовались у стены, жарко, неловко, ощупывая друг друга, как слепые. Форменная туника Галена в красном свете стала чёрной, его глаза почему-то золотыми.  
– Да, – прошептал он, крепко сжав виски Бодхи ладонями. – Да. Я хочу, чтобы ты его убил. Ради меня. Ты же всё сделаешь ради меня, я знаю. Я дам тебе всё, что захочешь.  
Бодхи сглотнул.  
– Я… это наверное не очень хорошая идея... – он боялся смотреть Галену в глаза, сосредоточившись на каком-то чёрном пятне у нижнего века. Что же это было…  
– Я могу рассказать, что он со мной делает. Что он заставляет меня делать.  
На моих руках до сих пор шрамы от наручников. У меня во рту его мерзкий вкус.  
Бодхи потянулся стереть пятно, но оно размазалось по щеке Галена как чернила. Гален моргнул, чёрная капля набухла снова и скатилась как слеза, оставляя жирный чёрный след.  
– Это унизительно, Бодхи. Это ужасно. Он заслуживает смерти. Убей его, или ты не любишь меня?  
– Я…. я кажется…  
– Нет. – Чёрная кровь побежала между его губ, по подбородку. – Не любишь. Ты хочешь быть на его месте. Ну так иди сюда, пилот. Иди ко мне…  
Острые когти впились в его щёки. Бодхи в ужасе отступил. Это был не Гален. Кто угодно, только не Гален.  
Тёмная сторона силы.  
– Ты не настоящий. Настоящий сказал, что я могу выбирать… – отступая, он споткнулся о что-то, и, обернувшись, увидел Дои. Дои на троне.  
– ХА! – выкрикнула она ему в лицо. – Ха! Ха!  
– Замолчи! – Бодхи схватил её за плечи, но это было всё равно, что хватать камень. – Хватит!  
Но Дои не останавливались, она хохотала всё громче, и её смех звенел в ушах.  
– Дурак! – взвизгнула она. – Дурак! Звезда Смерти!  
Это была последняя капля. Никто не должен был знать. Он занёс руку и отвесил ей пощёчину. С оттягом, с наслаждением. Ударил так, как ударил бы Кренника. Или любого Хранителя.  
Голова Дои мотнулась в сторону, и вдруг, хрустнув, шея надломилась. Шар из рогов и разметавшихся лекку покатился по полу.  
“Глиняная”, – понял Бодхи. – “ Она глиняная”.

И проснулся.

***  
Он помнил, что заснул, как только сбросил ботинки и упал лицом в диван, но забыл, откуда взялась подушка. И одеяло.  
Галена не было, из лаборатории пахло кафом и почему-то палёной проводкой. Работа шла своим чередом, будто не было мучительной ночи.  
Бодхи встал, аккуратно засунул в карман все выложенные с вечера отвёртки, и пошёл на запах.  
Гален, полностью одетый, аккуратно причёсанный, пил каф, сидя на столе, и задумчиво разглядывал датакарту в руке. Кристалл мерцал на вершине своей башни, приборы работали на полную мощность.  
– Что такое Звезда Смерти? – спросил Бодхи неожиданно для себя. Он хотел сказать “доброе утро” или “налей мне тоже” или “как ты себя чувствуешь”.  
Но сказал самое важное. Гален не удивился.  
– Откуда ты узнал?  
– Сазен сказал. Только не думайте, что я провокатор или что-нибудь такое! – Бодхи вдруг пришло в голову, что это и правда похоже на отлично сыгранный сценарий: втереться в доверие, появиться в нужный момент, намекнуть о проекте…  
Гален устало улыбнулся.  
– Доверие это тоже выбор. Если ты окажешься провокатором или продашь меня Орсону, это уже не будет иметь значения. Если я не могу доверять такому человеку как ты, юному, открытому, неравнодушному, значит, новая Республика обречена не родившись. Что ещё сказал Селен?  
– Что это ваше с Кренником детище. Что тебе нельзя доверять.  
– Но ты тоже выбрал доверие. Почему?  
– Потому что… – Бодхи задумался. Он не успел даже понять, что выбрал что-то. Ему просто хотелось увидеть Галена и рассказать ему про Джеду, про Дои, про всё. А теперь незачем было. Гален и так будто знал обо всём.– Мой отец говорил, что есть те, к кому тянется душа. Моя к тебе тянется. Что я с этим сделаю?  
Он неловко засмеялся, подумав, что это прозвучало странно, двусмысленно, но Гален серьёзно кивнул.  
– Тогда откровенность за откровенность. Звезда Смерти – разрушитель планет, Бодхи. Самое мощное оружие в галактике.

В абсолютной тишине слышно было, как, тихонько звякнув, раскололся кайбер-кристалл.  
Машина замерла.

***  
Почему постоянные дожди до сих пор не затопили Иду? Почему вода не поднялась до самых высоких скал, не смыла прилепившиеся к камню имперские постройки?  
Бодхи промок до костей, стоя на площадке у шаттла, но этого было мало. Нужно было что-то ещё.  
Холод и липнущий комбинезон напоминали ему, что он до сих пор жив, что шагнуть с платформы вниз, в тёмную долину, где грохочет грязный ручей, это не выход. Гален ведь не сделал этого. Гален с ним, рядом. Больше не в чем нуждаться. Не нужно ничего бояться, – Гален придёт, как обещал, и даст ему задание. Простое, ясное. Простые и ясные задания успокаивают.  
Это не прихоть, это не трусость. Это – решение. Решение Бодхи Рука, пилота. Он больше не полый глиняный мальчик, набитый соломой. Он не один. Куда бы он ни пошёл, теперь Гален будет везде сопровождать его. Его доброта, его боль, его бесконечная печаль, – они всегда будут рядом.  
Гален всегда будет рядом. Потому что Гален и страшная тайна связаны.

Они встретились ровно в назначенное время. Гален медлил, передавая ему датакарту, ливень стекал по его взволнованному лицу, как слёзы, но во взгляде была затаённая, обеспокоенная радость. Мольба.  
“Помоги мне, Бодхи Рук. Ты – моя единственная надежда“.  
– Найди Со Герреру. Передай ему это послание.  
– Я знаю, где он. Он на…  
– Не говори мне. Просто найди его.  
Бодхи кивнул и наклонился, пряча датакарту в ботинок. Это было не самое лучшее место, но ничего другого он придумать не мог.  
Всё, что оставалось, – попрощаться.  
Гален неловко коснулся его плеча, и на секунду Бодхи испугался, что это – всё, и поспешно обнял его, пытаясь запомнить, удержать. Прижался лбом к его лбу.  
“Я люблю тебя”, – собирался сказать он, просто и честно. Поцеловать на прощание.  
Но нет, не сейчас. Потом, когда он вернётся с победой. Когда навсегда перестанет быть “никем”. Когда будет достоин.  
– Пожалуйста, Бодхи, – тихо сказал Гален, взяв его лицо в ладони. – Если ты засомневаешься, подумай, ради кого ты делаешь это. Я живу ради Джин, ради Лиры, они давали мне силы в самый тёмный час. Найди в своём сердце того, кто так же важен для тебя.  
– Хорошо. – Бодхи кивнул, нехотя отпуская его. – Хорошо, я поищу.  
Он вдруг ясно и отчётливо понял, что семья всегда будет стоять за плечом Галена. Что через Силу или через что-то ещё они связаны своей любовью, и ему, Бодхи, никогда не будет места там, на той стороне, как не было ему места в доме Калингов. Не его Сила, не его мать, не его любовник. Может, пора найти что-то своё?  
– Да пребудет с тобой Сила.  
– Да пребудет с тобой Сила.  
– Всегда.  
– Всегда.  
“Я буду пытаться”, – говорил он себе. – “Я вернусь и покажу ему, что можно жить дальше, что есть ещё что-то другое. Что-то… кто-то вроде меня. А если у меня не получится, я ведь смогу попробовать ещё с кем-нибудь, жизнь такая длинная!”  
Он снова и снова представлял себе возвращение, снова и снова представлял, как дождь на Иду вдруг закончится и он снова увидит Галена при свете солнца. Он думал о том, что это совсем простое задание, чёткое и ясное. Выполнить его, убедить повстанцев освободить Галена – и вернуться, – так он говорил себе.  
И боялся, что никогда не вернётся.

***  
– Один раз Брин попал в лес, где исчезали все имена и названия. И он забыл, кто он такой.  
– Так чем он закончился?  
– Он?  
– Этот ваш сериал, “Лестница Октава”. Брин вернулся домой?  
– Я не видел последнюю серию.  
– Вы же понимаете, что из таких путешествий не возвращаются. Не заплетают концы волос, не срывают влажные цветы…  
– Это тоже песня из моего детства. Я больше никогда её не слышал.  
– Больше и не услышите. Не нужно помнить так много. Правда?  
– Не нужно…  
Его клонило в сон. Зачем столько непонятных слов? Зачем эти бессмысленные вопросы?  
Белый кабинет то становился пещерой, то возвращался. Почему бы и нет. Пещера это тоже неплохо. Однажды Брин через пещеру попал в центр планеты, где…  
Кто такой Брин?  
Он больше не видел лица доктора, всё вокруг расплывалось, но к мягкому, усыпляющему голосу прибавился ещё один, резкий, настойчивый.  
– Эй! Это ты пилот? Тот, который передал послание?  
Звучало забавно. Этотыпилот. Этотыпилот. Незаплетаютконцыволос. Этотыпилот. Пилот.  
– Гален Эрсо! Помнишь его?  
Он вздрогнул. Боль.  
_“Я живу ради Джин, ради Лиры”._  
И радость.  
_“Найди в своём сердце того, кто так же важен для тебя”._  
И тепло. И покой. И желание, и нежность, нежность…  
“Я люблю тебя”.  
Однажды, Брин нашёл верных друзей, дошёл до самого конца пути, и волшебная сила вынесла его из глубокого колодца и выше, выше, сквозь крышу, прямо в небо, и ещё выше, понесла до самого дома, где его ждали любимые.  
_“Да пребудет с тобой Сила”._  
– Я пилот.  
_“Да пребудет с тобой Сила”._  
– Я пилот. Я передал послание!  
_“Всегда”.  
“Всегда”._


End file.
